Flirting With Maybe
by FreakPunisher
Summary: Él tenía quince y ella tenía diecisiete. Cuando Natsu entra en el equipo de béisbol de los estudiantes de último año, se encuentra sumergido en una vida de adultos, y se enamora de Lucy Heartfilia. Para Natsu, ella es la chica de sus sueños, perfecta. Quizás para el resto del mundo la diferencia de dos años no importa, pero sí en el instituto. !Capitulo final muchas gracias!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, esta es una adaptación a los personajes de FT del libro Flirting With Maybe de Wendy Higgins. Es un libro corto así que no serán demasiados capítulos.**

**Como el summary estaba incompleto, abajo se los dejo todo:**

**Él tenía quince y ella tenía diecisiete. Cuando Natsu "El Chico" Dragneel entra en el equipo de béisbol de los estudiantes de último año, se encuentra sumergido en una vida de adultos, y se enamora de Lucy Heartfilia. Para Natsu, ella es la chica de sus sueños, perfecta. Quizás para el resto del mundo la diferencia de dos años no importa, pero sí en el instituto. Todo importa. Natsu pronto descubre que la vida de Lucy no es tan perfecta. Se convierte en su mejor amigo, su lugar seguro a donde ir cuando necesita un escape. Natsu parece ser enviado a la banca de la "friend zone" sin oportunidad de batear.**

**El tiempo es tanto una maldición como una bendición. Lucy se marcha a la universidad, y Natsu tiene su primera novia. Pero Natsu pasa de ser un chico a un recién graduado del instituto, listo para aventurarse a la universidad. Pero cuando Natsu ve a Lucy otra vez, descubre que hay cosas que ni siquiera el tiempo puede cambiar.**

**Aunque mucho ha cambiado, una pregunta sigue en el aire. ¿Las cosas que importaban en el instituto seguirán siempre estado entre ellos?**

**Una última cosita, no me molestarían que dejen reviews para saber qué les parece, si ya leyeron el libro o no y que les parece o si les gustaría que sean más largos (la idea es cada capítulo del libro lo subo o si no, dos del libro y lo subo como uno, ustedes me entienden). Ya dejo de molestarlos, nos leemos abajo:**

* * *

Él tenía quince y ella diecisiete. Él conocía su risa estridente y cómo, cuándo se emocionaba, hablaba con rapidez. Sabía, por su caminado en el pasillo, cuándo estaba feliz o perdida en sus pensamientos. Sabía que podía enviar un mensaje de texto y deslizar su teléfono de vuelta a su bolsa antes de que él pudiera parpadear. Conocía el aspecto de sus tonificadas piernas en una falda de tenis, y de su cuerpo tonificado en general. Sabía bastante sobre una chica que probablemente ni siquiera sabía que él existía.

Las chicas de último año en el instituto de Natsu no salían con chicos de menor grado. Era inaudito, así que sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Los chicos mayores eran más altos, más fuertes y más seguros de sí mismos. A veces salían con chicas más jóvenes, pero nunca pasaba al revés. Era considerado poco genial para las chicas. Natsu lo sabía, pero aun así…

Contenía el aliento cada día entre el cuarto y quinto periodo hasta que ella pasaba frente a él en el pasillo. Si estaba solo, probablemente se atrevería a voltear y ver su rubia coleta columpiarse de un lado a otro o llegar a mirar su trenza suelta, colgando en su espalda.

Lucy tenía un aspecto natural. No usaba mucho maquillaje como las demás chicas. En ese día de octubre, cuando ella llegó a su casillero abrazando su libro de biología contra su pecho, él finalmente tuvo la excusa para ver cada detalle de ella.

—Natsu Dragneel, ¿verdad?

Reconoció su voz y levantó la mirada, sorprendido de que supiera su nombre. Era más caliente de cerca, parada ahí con esa sonrisa en sus suaves labios. Al principio, todo lo que pudo hacer fue oler su aroma, y juró que olía a panqueques. Natsu sintió su cara enrojecer, así que bajó su cabeza solo lo suficiente para que su gorra sirviera de escudo. Sabía que su liso cabello rosa necesitaba un corte y que, probablemente, se le estaba pegando bajo su gorra, viéndose descuidado. Había previsto de muchas maneras la forma en que la iba a conocer, pero nunca se imaginó siendo tímido.

—Sí —dijo Natsu.

—Soy Lucy Heartfilia. Escuché que estás jugando bola rápida en el equipo de béisbol de la escuela.

Esperó pacientemente a que él contestará. Finalmente, abrió su boca y dijo—: Uh… sí.

Natsu nunca había querido tanto una segunda oportunidad en su vida.

—Eso es genial. —Desplazó su libro hacia su sexy cadera, y Natsu tuvo que tragar—. El entrenador usualmente no acepta a los de primero. Si estás en bola rápida, entonces probablemente estés dentro de la temporada de primavera. Debes ser bueno.

Los elogios lo hicieron sentir incómodo. Cuando no contestó, Lucy alcanzó la visera de su gorra y la levantó para hacer que la mirará. Todas las señales de inteligencia huyeron de él.

—Estoy dirigiendo al equipo este año —dijo ella. Lo sabía. Asintió en respuesta, sin confiar en él al hablar—. Eres muy tímido. —Sus palabras hicieron que se maldijera a sí mismo.

Con el divertido tono de su voz, él echó un vistazo, solo para sentirse estúpido bajo su firme y curiosa mirada. Su adorable cabeza se inclinó. Natsu gruñó y se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que era muy tarde para impresionarla.

—Está bien —dijo—, es lindo.

Lindo. Natsu se quería morir. En una dolorosa, sangrienta y no-linda manera.

—Bueno, creo que te veré por ahí… adiós, Nat.

Se aclaró la garganta y dijo—: Adiós. —Pero ella ya estaba caminando lejos.

A pesar de haber estado enojado consigo mismo, fue a clase ese día sin poder controlar su sonrisa. Lucy Haerfilia había hablado con él. En la vida real. Lo llamó Nat. Nunca dejó que nadie lo llamara así porque sonaba infantil, pero cuando Lucy lo dijo, sonó como un término cariñoso. Como si fueran muy cercanos.

Sus ojos, valientemente, contactaron con los de ella en el pasillo desde ese día. Ella interrumpía sus conversaciones para sonreírle y saludarlo. Sus amigos lo miraban con admiración. Tuvo la valentía de pasar de asentimientos a sonrisas, a holas y a golpearse con los hombros juguetonamente cuando pasaban muy cerca. Si Natsu tenía un gran día, incluso la tocaba en la cintura cuando pasaba, haciéndola chillar frente a sus amigas. Ella siempre olía como vainilla, galletas o pastel o algo así, y el aroma subía directamente a su cabeza.

Dibujar una simple sonrisa en ella era suficiente como para hacerlo volar todo el día.

Natsu cumplió dieciséis en febrero y su mamá le dio sus ahorros para comprarle un pequeño y usado carro cuadrado. No se había sentido avergonzado por el color verde turquesa brillante hasta que sus amigos empezaron a llamar al auto "La caja de juguete." Pero eso terminaba rápido cuando necesitaban un aventón.

Una tarde helada, Lucy caminó hacia él en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Él vio el rastro de su exhalación en nubes blancas. Sus mejillas eran de un rosa brillante y vestía una bufanda roja. Natsu tuvo la urgencia de acercarla a él y calentarla.

—Guau. ¡Tienes un auto! —dijo, tocando "La caja de juguete"—. ¡Es muy lindo!

Lindo. Comenzaba a odiar esa palabra.

—Creo que la palabra que estás buscando es masculino —dijo.

—¡Bueno, por supuesto que es masculino! ¡Es el símbolo de tu libertad! —Palmeo el capó con su mano enguantada, viéndolo con una sonrisa. A veces, sus sonrisas causaban un corto circuito en sus habilidades de comunicación. Ella echó un vistazo alrededor del estacionamiento—. ¿Llevarás a los chicos el día de hoy?

—No, ¿necesitas un aventón? —Se preparó para el rechazo, sabiendo que ella siempre se iba con sus amigos de último año.

—¿En serio? —Sus ojos brillaron—. Eso sería genial. —Se paró de puntillas y grito hacia el otro lado—. ¡Oye, Levy! ¡Hoy me iré con Nat!

Su grito atrajo la atención de todos. Levy, la mejor amiga de Lucy, saludo con la mano en respuesta. Natsu escuchó algunos de los chicos más grandes de su equipo gritar—: ¡Suertudo, Nat!—Se sonrojo, aunque no pudo importarle menos los abucheos. Estaba incrédulo. Ella entraría a su auto y no le importaba si los demás lo sabían.

Los dos se subieron al auto, y Natsu estuvo muy consiente de cualquier posible fallo. Él mantenía el carro brillando de limpio, pero el dueño anterior fumaba. ¿Qué pasaría si olía mal? Pronto, la esencia de vainilla de Lucy evaporó cualquier posible mal olor y lo hizo sentirse mareado.

—¡Está haciendo mucho frío! —dijo Lucy.

Natsu arrancó "La caja de juguete" y encendió la calefacción. —Probablemente nevará.

—Puff. Ojalá. Necesitamos un día nevado. El invierno aquí apesta. Un año tuvimos casi un metro de nieve, y el siguiente año, nada.

Él no podía creer que ella estuviera justo ahí, a centímetros de él, hablando sobre el clima del norte de Virginia y sin una pista de cómo lograba que su estómago se sintiera en una montaña rusa. Ella parecía tan contenta, y sus grandes ojos marrones brillaban como si estar dentro del auto con él fuera una especie de aventura.

—¿Te importa si toco tus cosas? —preguntó.

—¿Eh? —Los pensamientos de Natsu se fueron en picada.

Lucy rió nerviosamente y apuntó a la radio. —Sé que algunos chicos se ponen protectores acerca de sus cosas.

Natsu forzó una sonrisa, sintiéndose muy cálido. —Sí, por supuesto. Mis cosas son, uh, tuyas para tocar.

Mierda… no acababa de decir eso. Esperó a que ella no pensara que era un pervertido.

Lucy solo agitó su cabeza y se río de nuevo. Se quitó sus guantes y alcanzó la radio, ajustándola en una mala estación de pop. Incluso sus manos con sus cortas y despintadas uñas eran adorables cuando tocaban sus cosas. Natsu forzó su mirada a mantenerse en el camino. Manejó por el estacionamiento y Lucy subió el volumen, inclinándose hacia la bocina y haciéndola sonar. Otros autos empezaron a sonar sus bocinas, también. Natsu se rió. Ella era tan viva y segura de sí misma. Quiso ser así de vivo, no el tipo de chico que se apagaba ante la presencia de cualquier chica linda.

Cuando estuvo a punto de pasar a su amiga Levy, Lucy bajó la ventana para saludar y gritar—: ¡Adiós! —El aire frío golpeó la cara de Natsu, un alivio después de ese agitado momento. Las amigas de ella rieron, bajando sus ventanas para gritar de vuelta mientras Natsu desaceleraba, empapado de sudor. Amó cómo Lucy se hizo sentir en su hogar en su espacio.

Cuando estuvieron en la calle principal, Lucy subió la ventana, volteando a ver a Natsu.

—¿Ya tienes que ir a tu casa?

Su pulso brincó. —No, pero tengo que regresar a la escuela a las cinco para la práctica de bateo.

En la primavera, tenían práctica justo después de la escuela, pero durante el invierno, el entrenador no quería usar el campo congelado, así que tenían que esperar hasta que los jugadores de baloncesto terminaran con el gimnasio.

—¿Podemos dar la vuelta? —preguntó Lucy—. Aun no quiero ir a casa.

—De acuerdo. —Parecía una respuesta más segura que "¡diablos, sí!"

Manejó alrededor y terminaron en el parque del estado, a tres kilómetros de su casa. Aparcó en el estacionamiento vacío con vista al río Potomac, y se sentaron ahí, rodeados de árboles desnudos. Natsu se movió nerviosamente. Palmeo sus muslos, puso sus manos en el volante, luego apoyó sus codos en el reposabrazos. Lucy se sentó quieta, mirando fijamente por su ventana por mucho tiempo antes de hablar.

—Háblame de ti.

Se preguntó qué era lo que ella quería saber, así que se decidió por lo básico. —Yo, um, vivo con mi mamá…

—¿Sólo tu mamá? —interrumpió Lucy.

—Sí.

—Guau, qué afortunado. Desearía poder vivir sólo con mi mamá. Mis papas se divorciaron y mi mamá se casó de nuevo con un hombre llamado Rufus —dijo su nombre con asco—. Rufus el estafador. Actúo muy dulce al principio, hasta que se casaron.

Natsu se preguntó por qué la historia salió. Él tuvo una madrastra, pero era genial. —¿Qué hay de malo con él?

Ella siguió mirando por la ventana. —Me odia.

—No hay forma de que te pueda odiar.

Eso la trajo a la vida. Volteó y sus ojos parecían más oscuros.

—Es como si estuviéramos compitiendo por la atención de mamá. Ella siempre está inventando pretextos por lo controlador que es. Creo que cuando se casaron, él pagó casi todas las deudas que ella tenía de cuando estaba con mi papá, y eso apesta, pero él no deja de echárselo en cara. Mi mamá me daba permiso para usar su viejo auto, pero él dijo que no, porque su seguro se dispararía. Se pone furioso si tiene que gastar dinero en mí.

—¿Tu papá no te puede ayudar?

Lucy lució avergonzada por primera vez. O tal vez triste. Se desplomó un poco y hecho un vistazo a sus brazos cruzados. —No da, ya sabes, manutención desde hace mucho tiempo.

Natsu estaba sorprendido de que compartiera tanto con él. Se sintió especialmente extraño. Se sentaron en un silencio expectante por un momento.

—Lo siento —dijo—, no quise explotar así. Cuéntame sobre tu papá.

—Está bien. No hay mucho que decir. Se mudó a Michigan con su nueva esposa cuando yo iba en quinto grado. Voy a visitarlo cada verano. Se hace cada vez más difícil con beisbol todo el año.

—¿Te agradan tus padres?

Natsu asintió. Todavía no podía creer que Lucy le estaba hablando de esa manera. Contándole cosas y preguntando acerca de él. Como si necesitara alguien con quien hablar, lo cual no tenía sentido porque ella tenía toneladas de amigos.

—Mi papá era genial —dijo ella—. Nunca fue triste o malo. Él hacía todo divertido. ¿Sabías que jugó con las ligas menores de béisbol?

—¿En serio? —Eso explicaba cómo sabía tanto del béisbol.

—Sí, solía ir a sus juegos y quedarme en la cabina de su equipo con los otros jugadores, así podía escuchar todo. Pero lo dejaron ir porque tuvo un… —Se aclaró la garganta—, un problema con la bebida. No podía ser responsable con nada. De cualquier manera… Rayos. Esa es mi deprimida historia. Usualmente no comparto eso. Mis amigos ni siquiera lo saben.

Se sonrojó y su cuerpo se endureció. Natsu se sentó ahí, disfrutando del increíble sentimiento de que sabía algo acerca de ella que otras personas desconocían. Luego se dio cuenta que había estado demasiado callado.

—Está bien —dijo Natsu. Se sintió un poco desesperado por hacerle saber que no la estaba juzgando o a su familia—. ¿En qué posición jugó?

Su pregunta la hizo relajarse, y sus ojos volvieron a la vida.

—Era campo-corto. Era asombroso, Nat. Los Orioles hablaron de ascenderlo…

Su voz se fue perdiendo y el estómago de Natsu se contrajo, porque, hombre… su papá estaba viviendo el sueño y lo dejó ir. Luego perdió a su esposa e hija, también. Natsu no podría comprender una vida como esa fuera de control.

—¿Has hablado con él? —preguntó.

—Nos hemos enviado correos electrónicos un par de veces a través de los años. Él siempre finge como si todo fuera genial y como si su vida fuera interesante, pero luego pasaron meses sin oír de él de nuevo. Ha pasado un año desde que escribió. A veces pienso que se olvida de que existo.

Ella miró hacia el río por el parabrisas, y Natsu quiso tocar su cara, algo para hacer que su ceño fruncido desapareciera.

—No sé por qué te estoy contando todo esto —susurró, mirando todavía fijamente hacia el frente.

—Probablemente necesitas sacarlo de tu pecho —propuso Natsu.

Lo miró con tanta franqueza que lo hizo sentir desnudo por un segundo, como si estuvieran compartiendo un loco momento de descubrimiento de alma, y él tuvo que tragar saliva. Nunca sintió algo tan intenso con nadie, como si un entendimiento mutuo hubiera sido forjado sin la necesidad de palabras.

—Puedo contarte lo que sea, ¿eh? —susurró.

—Puedes contarme lo que quieras. —"Puedes contarme todo, y voy a querer escucharlo".

—Y tú nunca divulgarías una palabra.

—No.

Había verdad en los ojos de ella, y su deseo de saber todo acerca de ella de repente se convirtió en una necesidad. ¿Por qué estaba está chica afectándolo de esta manera? Ella tomó una respiración profunda y alcanzó la palanca del asiento, inclinando su asiento todo hacia abajo. Él sintió sus ojos agrandarse. "Oh, Dios, se está acostando en mi auto". Poniéndose cómoda. ¿Por qué se está acostando? ¿Debería hacer algo? Él no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, y no quería que ella supiera que se estaba volviendo loco, así que frotó la palma de sus manos arriba y abajo por sus muslos. Lucy miró hacia Natsu y dejó salir una dulce risa.

—Siempre estas nervioso a mi alrededor.

Se sentó derecha y se inclinó sobre su regazo, haciendo que el corazón de Natsu bombeara sangre a toda velocidad a lugares que no prefería. Con una mano, ella agarró la palanca del asiento junto a su puerta y con la otra mano empujó el asiento hacia atrás hasta que él estuvo acostado. Se puso rígido mientras la miraba fijamente.

—Relájate, Nat. —Palmeo su mejilla, luego se acostó en su propio asiento—. No te voy a morder.

Él balbuceo una risa nerviosa. Le tomó unos cuantos minutos tranquilizarse. Natsu miró hacia el desgastado techo. Podía decir que ella sólo quería relajarse y platicar. Podía manejar eso, ¿cierto?

—¿Por qué siempre hueles como a pastel? —preguntó, sintiéndose inmediatamente estúpido.

Ella soltó una risita. —Es mi crema.

¿Había una crema que olía comestible? La gente era un genio. Él notó que lo estaba mirando atentamente, así que trato de pensar en algo para decir.

—Eres hija única, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Sí, siempre quise tener un hermano mayor.

—Yo también —dijo—. Hijo único. Quise un hermano mayor.

—Apesta para nosotros. —Lucy le quitó importancia golpeándolo.

Natsu se preguntó si ella alguna vez se sentía sola como él. Él la pasaba increíble con su mamá, pero trabajaba por largas horas como enfermera. Siempre deseo una casa llena de gente ruidosa como algunas de las de sus amigos.

—¿Ya aplicaste para la universidad? —preguntó.

—Sip, apliqué en la Universidad de Carolina. Mi abuelo fue ahí. Jugó béisbol, también.

—Guau, Universidad de Carolina del Norte.

—Eso estaba un poco lejos, como a seis horas.

—Me encantará estar lejos. Rufus el estafador quería que aplicara en escuelas del estado, pero este es mi sueño.

De repente, Lucy jadeó y palmeó el brazo de Natsu, señalando fuera de la ventana. Una cierva y su cervatillo estaban caminando por el camino, a unos metros del auto. Natsu echó un vistazo hacia ucy y vio ternura en su cara mientras observaba.

—Lucen felices —susurró. Ella miró anhelante, y se preguntó qué pasaba por su cabeza—. ¿Por qué no tienes novia? —pregunto Lucy.

—¿Eh? —Se encogió de hombros.

—Conozco a dos chicas lindas de primer año que les gustas. Su nombre es Juvia y esa chica baja con cabello blanco, Lissana. Las escuché hablando de ti en el baño. —Lucy alzó sus cejas.

—Ah, ¿Lissana Strauss y Juvia Loxar? No, sólo son mis amigas.

—Mmm… ¿Es esto parte de tu timidez? —Sonrió, haciéndolo retorcerse un poco.

—Nah —dijo—, es en serio.

Se le quedó viendo a sus labios, preguntándose qué haría si él se inclinara y la besará.

Se la imaginó abriendo su boca para él y volverse loca por su toque, aunque él sabía, realmente, que ella lo abofetearía. Trato de concentrarse mientras seguían hablando. —Estar soltera apesta. Estoy segura de que ya sabias esto, pero salí con Gajeel por un tiempo. Lo conozco desde siempre, debí haber sabido que lo mejor era no salir con él. ¿Conoces a Gajeel?

Natsu asintió, paralizado. Todos conocían a la estrella pitcher, Gajeel Redfox. ¿Tenía Lucy alguna idea de qué tipo de basura hablaba ese chico en los vestidores? Si alguna chica pudiera oírlo, nunca saldría con él. O tal vez no. Las chicas son un poco raras sobre eso. Lucy debió ser capaz de leer la repulsión en su cara.

—Lo sé —dijo suspirando—. Es un idiota, ¿verdad? Pensé que sería más amable dado que éramos amigos de tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Lucy dudó, separando sus labios y luego cerrándolos de nuevo antes de que sus nervios aumentaran.

—No le puedes decir a nadie sobre esto, ¿de acuerdo? —Le lanzó una mirada seria y suplicante—. Porque odio cuando la gente se mete en mis asuntos, y todos alaban a Gajeel.

Natsu sabía eso. Gajeel era uno de esos chicos populares con una gran boca que se podía salir con la suya. Un idiota un minuto, luego el payaso de la clase, luego un tipo encantador, y de vuelta a idiota. Gajeel podría ser genial con Natsu, apodándolo "El Chico", pero no le gustaba la idea de él saliendo con Lucy.

—Sí —dijo él—. Es decir, no le diré a nadie.

Ella miró hacia sus dedos. —Se enojó conmigo porque no lo quise hacer con él. Dijo que era la virgen más mojigata que había conocido.

El estómago de Natsu dio un giro de celos, lo cual sabía que era estúpido. La mirada de Lucy decayó y sus hombros se desplomaron como si estuviera avergonzada.

Lo que sea que ella pasó, seguía siendo increíble para él. Dejó que un idiota como Gajeel la hiciera sentir mal y usar su pasado para manipularla.

—Es un imbécil —dijo Natsu, sabiendo muy bien que nunca podría tener las agallas para decirlo en la cara de Gajeel. Pero, al menos, hizo que Lucy se relajara un poco.

—Tuve un novio en todo mi décimo grado —explicó lUCY—. Él era algo así como problemático. Lo transfirieron a otra escuela porque tenía muchos problemas. Peleas y drogas.

—Oh… —Natsu no pudo imaginarla con alguien así. Aparentemente, Lucy era una de esas chicas que iban por los idiotas. Teniendo otra señal de que estaba loco por sentirse de esa manera hacia ella.

Parecía como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, y empezó a explicar su pasado.

—Él no siempre fue malo. Cuando estábamos juntos, me hacía reír. Pensé que maduraría. Luego me enteré que me estaba engañando. Creo que yo no era suficiente para él.

Tomó un hilo del final de su blusa, había dolor en su voz. Ambos estaban recostados, sus rostros frente a frente. Natsu estaba sorprendido de lo cómodo que se sentía, a pesar del tema.

—Bueno, entonces, estoy contento de que estés soltera. —Hombre, Natsu, cállate—. Es decir, no porque… Yo…

La risita de Lucy lo interrumpió. Ella se inclinó hacia él y posó sus dedos en su manga. Su piel hormigueo bajo el algodón.

—Sí, hay peores cosas que estar soltera. —Lucy miró hacia el reloj y suspiro—. Creo que nos debemos ir.

Rayos. Tenía razón, pero no quería irse. Quería que todo fuera del auto desapareciera. Por un segundo, Natsu se sintió imprudente.

—¿Quieres enderezar el asiento por mí? —preguntó—. Ya que eres muy buena en eso y todo lo demás.

Ella rió y le dio a su brazo un empujoncito. —Buen intento, Nat.

Natsu se sintió un poco más como él mismo ahora que había tenido el valor para coquetear, ganándose otra hermosa sonrisa. Cuando manejó hacia su casa, ella se quedó sentada por un minuto, mirando hacia su casa estilo de campo y ladrillos, la cual ponía a la casa de Natsu y su mamá en vergüenza.

—Gracias por traerme. Fue amable. ¿Quizá puedas traerme a casa de nuevo otro día?

Él asintió. —Sí. Definitivamente. Cualquier día.

Lucy apartó unos mechones de cabello. —Y… gracias por escucharme balbucear.

Ella besó las yemas de sus dedos y lo tocó en la mejilla antes de desaparecer dentro de su casa.

* * *

**Y aquí termina el primer cap, los iré subiendo cada tanto y recuerden: si les gusto dejen comentarios, un autor no es nada sin sus seguidores.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Nick Reus.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa lectores, bueno no recibi los reviews que esperaba pero me alegra saber que al menos le llamo la atencion a unos cuantos (fav, foll, views).**

**aqui les dejo el cap 2 y como ya dije antes, no tendra muchos capitulos, creo que son 5 o 6.**

**Ya saben FT no me pertenece y FWM tampoco, son de sus respectivos dueños.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

Ese día en la práctica, Natsu bateó mejor que nunca, las pelotas de béisbol golpeaban lo alto del techo del gimnasio. Gajeel no podía sacarlo del juego. Sting, el tipo de tercera base, se burló de él cuando se tomó un descanso para tomar agua.

—¿Cómo venceremos a Los Raiders la semana que viene si ni siquiera puedes hacerle un strike a un estudiante de primer año? —Sting golpeó con su guante a Natsu en el trasero para hacerle saber que bromeaba. Sting cursaba el último año y siempre tenía un ojo en Natsu.

—Cállate, Sting —dijo Gajeel—. Por lo menos yo no soy la pequeña perra de Lucy Heartflila como lo es Nat-Nat Dragneel —Algunos de los chicos rieron, pero Natsu sólo desvió la mirada. Él sabía que Gajeel estaba cabreado porque no le gustaba perder, pero desearía que no arrastrara a Lucy en esto, especialmente después de lo que ella le había contado.

—Oye, Dragneel —continuó Gajeel—, deja de perder tu tiempo, hermano, Lucy coquetea, pero nada más y definitivamente no es para un estudiante de primero.

El rostro de Natsu se calentó con una repentina e intensa ira. Gajeel se acercó y se detuvo ante Natsu mientras se sentaba en la parte inferior de las gradas, mirando el guante en su mano. Se dijo a sí mismo que ignorara las burlas de Gajeel. Todos sabían que era un hablador. Natsu era el novato del equipo y no quería hacer nada para que no lo relegarán a la banca, pero Gajeel simplemente no lo dejaría pasar, se puso de pie sobre Natsu, sonriendo.

—Te está usando, hombre, si quieres salir con ella es mejor que te acostumbres a tener las pelotas azules…

Natsu se levantó y miró al alto y larguirucho lanzador a los ojos. Su cuerpo era firme. Dejó caer su guante al suelo, las manos en puños. Gajeel sonrió con diversión mientras el equipo se juntó alrededor de ellos.

—Maldición, el chico se cabreó —dijo Gajeel.

El entrenador, quien había estado mirando todo desde su silla, gritó sin levantarse. —¡Dejen de actuar como chicas! Den diez vueltas alrededor del gimnasio. ¡Todos! No necesitamos este drama cuando tenemos nuestro próximo juego la siguiente semana. Adelante. Saquen sus traseros de aquí.

Los chicos no guardaron rencor. Después de su casi pelea en el gimnasio, Gajeel volvió a estar bien con Natsu nuevamente. Bromeó y golpeó su trasero con el guante. Todavía lo llamaban "El Chico." Natsu hubiera pagado una buena suma por un apodo diferente, pero se le quedó.

La semana siguiente, en su primer juego, Natsu hizo lo posible para actuar como los chicos mayores. Ignoró a las chicas gritando en las gradas. Prácticamente la mitad de las niñas de primer año fueron a animarlo. Él fue el siguiente al bate. Se lamió los labios, escupió a un lado y raspó sus zapatos en la tierra junto al plato de home.

—Ve por la carrera, Nat. —Escuchó decir a Lucy mientras preparaba su postura. La adrenalina se dispersó a través de su sistema cuando se centró en los movimientos del cuerpo del lanzador. El movimiento de su brazo señaló una bola rápida, y después golpeó la pelota para un doble, enviando a casa a dos jugadores. Natsu estaba en la zona. Ya no podía oír los aplausos o abucheos, ni siquiera los de Lucy. No se permitió echar un vistazo hacia el banquillo o a las gradas mientras se encontraba en posición en el campo derecho. Estos bateadores golpeaban las pelotas muy altas y tenía que mantener los ojos abiertos.

Entre cada entrada, miraba a escondidas a Lucy y cómo hacía las siguientes alineaciones y preparaba botellas de agua para el equipo.

—El lanzador te tiene en la mira —le dijo a Sting durante la séptima entrada.

—Sí, lo sé. —Frunció el ceño, golpeando el bate sobre sus talones para desprender una mata de hierba.

—Sólo ajusta tu postura y ve tras la pelota —aconsejó.

—Eso haré. —Y eso es exactamente lo que Sing hizo en su próximo turno al bate, llegando a la primera base sin problemas.

Después del partido, Natsu caminó casualmente al estacionamiento con los otros chicos, fingiendo no notar a las chicas esperando por ellos.

Mantuvo el rostro serio cuando Lucy corrió para alcanzarlo.

—Oye, buen juego, Nat.

Sintió los ojos de sus compañeros de equipo en ellos. Asintió con la cabeza y puso su mochila en el maletero de su auto. Temía que, si la miraba, lo convertiría en una bola de papilla sonriente y todos notarían como se sentía exactamente.

Ella se inclinó hacia él y, con rastro de humor en su voz, le susurró—: Bienvenido, chico duro. —Entonces, se alejó, chocando los cinco con los otros chicos, hablando sobre las jugadas del juego. Ninguna otra chica podría ser tomada en serio de esa manera. Ella, incluso, felicitó a Gajeel por no permitir que el otro equipo hiciera tantas carreras, ganando un asentimiento respetuoso.

Natsu evitó mirar a Lucy en los pasillos al día siguiente. Las cosas se habían enfriado, pero no quería darle a Gajeel una razón para hablar de más. No quería problemas en el equipo, pero sobre todo, no quería que ningún chisme se extendiera y afectara a Lucy. Cualquier tiempo que pasara con ella tendría que ser lejos de ojos curiosos.

Lucy sorprendió a Natsu después de la escuela, esperándolo junto a su auto.

—¿Ahora eres demasiado genial para mi? —preguntó. Su sonrisa era débil y no tan confiada como siempre, eso hizo que se sintiera mal. Natsu se sintió, de pronto, un completo idiota. Él lo hacía por su propio bien. Diablos, no pensó que a ella le importara mucho.

Ahora quería tranquilizarla. —Sabes que tú eres la genial, Lucy. —La mejilla de él tiro hacia un lado en una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres un aventón? —preguntó. Hubo una pausa antes de que contestara, él sintió la familiar mezcla de nerviosismo y emoción en su estómago como cuando no sabía si ella aceptaría o lo rechazaría.

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

Desde ese día en adelante, Natu llevó a Lucy a casa después de la escuela. Algunos días llevaba a algunos amigos de primer año, también, pero Lucy siempre tenía su lugar. Los otros chicos estaban tan enamorados de su presencia, anonadados de cada palabra suya, sonriendo como un puñado de nerds e intentando impresionarla. Ella se reía en los momentos adecuados y parecía que le gustaba su atención.

Pero cuando sólo quedaban ellos dos, nunca iban directamente a casa. Él la llevaba por papas fritas y refrescos o volvían al parque y simplemente hablaban.

A medida que el clima se hizo más templado, bajaron por el Río Potonac, metiendo los pies en el agua y tratando de atrapar ranas. Natsu no sabía que había tanto de que hablar con una chica. Algunas noches, cuando volvía a casa después de la práctica, ellos chateaban por horas sobre todo y nada.

Ella lo llamaba llorando cuando su padrastro, Rufus, hacía comentarios despectivos y hablaba sobre el drama entre sus amigas. Hablaban de béisbol, ella era fan de Los Orioles y él de Braves Guy. Él despellejaba a Los Orioles sin piedad, porque eran malos, pero ella lo tomaba como una campeona. Y tenía que admitir que ella se emocionaba totalmente cuando recitaba las estadísticas de bateo. Sabía que Lucy sólo pensaba en él como un amigo, pero eso no le impidió desear y coquetear cada vez que tuvo el valor. Ella siempre se echaba a reír como si fuera una broma. Pero él no bromeaba. Y no podía dejar de esperar.

* * *

Fue un viernes de abril cuando Lucy llamó a Natsu después de las prácticas.

—¡Hola! ¿Puedes venir por un minuto? Quiero mostrar algo.

Se oía emocionada, despertando la curiosidad de Natsu.

—Sí, seguro.

Natsu se dio una ducha rápida y estuvo en su auto diez minutos después. Se sorprendió al ver el auto de Levy, la amiga de Lucy, y otros dos autos estacionados enfrente de la casa de Lucy. El auto de su mama no estaba ahí; debía estar aún en su trabajo. Lucy lo dejó pasar y lo llevó a su dormitorio en el sótano. Nunca había estado allí antes. Pasaban rato en la sala y en la cocina porque su mamá tenía reglas estrictas acerca de los chicos.

Natsu se sintió mareado cuando entró en la habitación de Lucy y quedó rodeado por su abrumadora esencia. Su cabeza se arremolinaba con galletas de vainilla. Se humedeció los labios y tragó saliva, apoyándose contra la pared con tanta naturalidad como pudo. Él era el único chico ahí abajo, pero todas las amigas de Lucy lo saludaron y pareció no importarles. Carteles de Los Orioles y bandas de chicos estaban colgados en la habitación de Lucy. Su gusto en música y equipos deportivos era igualmente atroz. Las amigas de Lucy se tiraron en su cama sobre sus estómagos, y se callaron cuando ella fue a su armario y sacó un trozo de papel, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Quería a mis mejores amigos juntos porque tengo algo que mostrarles… ¡Fui aceptada por la UNC! —Alzó la carta de aceptación de un lado a otro y todas gritaron, saltaron, brincaron por la habitación, y la abrazaron. El estómago de Natsu se encogió. Fue inundado con una extraña sensación de miedo y tristeza ante la idea de que Lucy se iría en cuestión de meses. Tan lejos.

Pero cuando ella se giró hacia él, radiante, forzó una sonrisa y dijo—: Eso es impresionante. —Ella lo abrazó, apretando fuerte su cuello, y cuando él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, vio que sus amigas intercambiaban miradas. Sabían lo que sentía por ella, pero no le importó.

Natsu vio movimiento en la puerta cuando los padres de Lucy bajaron, todavía vestidos con su ropa de trabajo.

—¡Llegaron! —Lucy daba saltitos.

—Hola, chicas —dijo la mamá de Lucy—. Oh, y Natsu. ¿Por qué están todos tan entusiasmados? —Lucy le entregó la carta. Ella la leyó y luego sonrió—. ¡Lucy, esto es maravilloso! ¡Felicitaciones!

Rufus tomó la carta y la leyó mientras la mamá de Lucy la abrazaba.

—¿Has sido aceptada en alguna otra escuela? —preguntó Rufus.

Lucy se puso rígida mientras salía de los brazos de su mamá. —Um… no presenté solicitud en otras escuelas —dijo con un hilo de voz.

La habitación se quedó en silencio.

—Oh, cariño... —La postura de su madre se hundió.

—Mamá, sabes que este es mi sueño —suplicó.

Su madre miró hacia otro lado y cerró los ojos, como si se preparara para algo.

—Hay escuelas muy buenas aquí en Virginia —dijo Rufus. Su voz se hizo más fuerte a medida que hablaba—. Matricularse fuera del Estado es ridículo.

—Solicité los préstamos estudiantiles —dijo Lucy.

—¡Ese no es el punto! Todavía tenemos que conducir hasta allí, y hay otros gastos para tener en cuenta. Estás siendo egoísta, Lucy. ¿Y sabes qué? No puedo decir que me sorprenda. —Se cubrió los ojos con las palmas de las manos y se frotó la cara, murmurando por lo bajo—. Igual que tu maldito padre.

—Rufus —siseó su madre mientras deslizaba la mirada a través de todas las personas en la habitación.

La sangre abandonó las mejillas rosadas de Lucy, dejándole una palidez fantasmal. Era la primera vez que Natsu era testigo de uno de los comentarios filosos de Rufus. A veces, se preguntaba si Lucy exageraba o era demasiado sensible cuando hablaba de su padrastro. Ahora sabía que no era así.

—Creo que es hora de que todos se vayan —dijo Rufus, luego dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. La mamá de Lucy le dirigió a ella una mirada triste antes de seguirlo.

Natsu miró a Lucy, esperando que llorara, pero no lo hizo. Se levantó frotándose los brazos, con la mirada distraída como si estuviera en algún modo de auto-preservación. Miró a Levy, quien estaba de pie con una mano tapándose la boca.

—Adelante, chicas. Estaré bien —dijo Lucy. Las chicas se fueron del sótano en silencio, apretando el brazo de Lucy al pasar, pero Natsu no se movió. La tomó de la mano y ella lo miró con ojos vidriosos.

—Lo hiciste, Lucy. —Lo miró sin expresión, y él puso las dos manos sobre sus hombros, apretándolos hasta que sus ojos se despejaron y ella realmente lo miró. Entonces, dijo las palabras que le dolían—: Entraste, y ahora puedes marcharte de aquí.

* * *

El siguiente lunes, Lucy se acercó a Natsu en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

Natsu no estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido, pero en algún lugar a lo largo del camino, ella había dejado de pedir aventón y se suponía que él la llevaba a su casa todos los días.

—Hola —dijo—, no necesito un aventón hoy.

—¿Te irás con Levy? —preguntó.

—Um, no. En realidad, Sting me llevará hoy.

A Natsu le tomó un momento poder asentir. Lucy se acercó y le dio un abrazo rápido antes de correr hacia la camioneta azul de Sting. Sting saludó a Natsu y él devolvió el saludo, pero de pronto, se sintió como "El Chico" que todo el mundo llamaba. Sting tenía siete centímetros y seis kilos más que Natsu, y probablemente tenía que afeitarse todos los días. Cuando el motor de la camioneta de Sting rugió a la vida, Natsu se volvió muy consciente de su vieja "Caja de juguete" en comparación con el 4x4 nuevo.

Con cada minuto que pasó con Lucy, permitió que sus esperanzas aumentaran. Cuando la hacía reír, a veces se olvidaban que no eran iguales. Hubo momentos en que pensó que tenía una oportunidad de luchar por su corazón. Pero a medida que la realidad se impuso, también lo hizo un amargo y abatido pozo en su interior. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que Lucy lo miraría diferente? Un chico enamorado de una chica fuera su alcance.

Sting llevó a Lucy a casa todos los días de la semana. El viernes, Natsu vio a Sting besarla contra su camioneta antes de abrir la puerta del pasajero para ella. Natsu respiró profundo mientras se subía a su auto y cerraba de golpe la puerta. Encendió el motor y sacó el auto del estacionamiento haciendo rechinar los neumáticos, un hecho que ni siquiera sabía que la caja de juguete pudiera hacer. No miró atrás, temiendo que el ardor en sus ojos se convirtiera en lágrimas que bajaran por su rostro.

En casa, la mamá de Natsu estudió su cara cuando entró. —¿Mal día en la escuela, chico?

—Por favor, mamá. No me llames así.

Caminó pisoteando hasta su habitación, pero ella estaba justo detrás de él en las escaleras, se quedó de pie en la puerta mientras él se lanzó sobre la cama.

—¿Puedo hacerte un bocadillo?

—No —dijo bruscamente. Cuándo su mamá puso su mano en la cadera, corrigió su respuesta—. No, gracias.

Ella lo dejó solo durante una hora, luego le trajo un vaso de agua. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y él también se sentó.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó.

Luchó con decirle o no, pero decidió abrir su boca. —¿Conoces a Lucy? ¿La jefa del equipo?

Su mamá asintió con la cabeza. —Es una chica dulce. Siempre se acerca y me habla en las gradas. Y sé que ustedes pasan mucho tiempo juntos.

—Sí, también. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Supongo que ahora es la novia de Sting.

Su mamá se mordió el labio y asintió. —¿Ella sabe cómo te sientes?

—Creo que es bastante obvio. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

—¿Pero se lo has dicho?

La frustración estalló en su pecho. —¿Cuál es el punto, mamá? Es una estudiante de último año. Me trata como si fuera su hermano pequeño o algo así.

Su mamá reajustó su cuerpo para deslizarse más cerca de él en la cama.

—Natsu, escucha. En un par de años, cuando ambos estén fuera del instituto, la diferencia de edad ni siquiera les importará. Confía en mí.

—No quiero esperar un par de años.

Su madre le habló con tanta calma que casi lo volvió loco. —Cariño, recuerdo lo que se sentía ser un adolescente. Se sentía como si la escuela fuera el mundo entero y no hubiera nada más importante que eso, pero no es así. Tienes una gran e increíble vida esperando por ti. Y la chica correcta está ahí afuera.

—No quiero a ninguna otra chica. —Su mamá no lo comprendía. No podía entender cómo Lucy había llenado todo su corazón y no dejaba espacio para la posibilidad de cualquier otra persona.

Natsu no pudo soportar la mirada de lástima que su mamá le dio, así que apartó la mirada. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio antes que ella le diera unas palmaditas en su brazo y Natsu oyó sus pisadas sobre la alfombra mientras salía de la habitación. Se secó unas cuantas lágrimas calientes de sus mejillas, odiándose por llorar como "El Chico" que era.

* * *

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, Natsu evitó a Lucy en la escuela y se fue a su casa inmediatamente después de sus juegos. La oyó llamando su nombre después del juego, pero él no estaba listo para hablar todavía. No quería su lastima y no quería tener que mirar los labios que Sting besaba todos los días. Con seguros y deliberados movimientos, Natsu se subió a auto y se alejó, ignorando la imagen de Lucy corriendo detrás de él por el espejo retrovisor. Siguió conduciendo, aunque sentía como si una carga de ladrillos hubiera sido tirada sobre su pecho.

En la escuela al día siguiente, hicieron contacto visual desde el pasillo, y él se metió en el baño de hombres. Treinta segundos más tarde, oyó la puerta abrirse y un par de zapatos de tacón hicieron clic en el piso. Estaba apoyado en el fregadero y sintió sus ojos casi salirse de sus órbitas cuando Lucy caminó por el cuarto. Sólo Lucy Hearflilia entraría el baño de hombres. Eso casi le hizo sonreír, pero el dolor en su interior derribó esa reacción. Un estudiante de primer año entró detrás de ella, le lanzó miradas lascivas, y luego dio media vuelta y se fue.

—¿Por qué estás evitándome? —preguntó con una mano en su cadera.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta? Natsu estaba harto de ser el chico bueno. Tipos como Gajeel eran unos idiotas y todo el mundo los amaba. Natsu intentó hacer todo bien, pero no logró ni una mierda.

—No quiero molestar a Sting por salir contigo.

—A Sting no le importa. Sabe que somos amigos.

"Amigos". Natsu sabía que su rostro estaba tenso cuando la miró.

—Tienes bastantes amigos, Lucy. No necesitas a un chico de primer año. Estoy harto de todos los que me miran como si fuera un patético por tu culpa. Ve a hablar con Levy si necesitas un amigo.

Pensó que se sentiría mejor al decirlo, pero sólo se sintió destruido. Sus ojos se humedecieron y deseó regresar el tiempo.

—Eso es genial, Nat. Muchas gracias. —Su voz sonó ahogada, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Antes de la práctica, Natsu estaba en las bancas, apoyando su frente contra la barra de metal del frente y mirando fijamente al campo. Escuchó a Gajeel y a Sting hablando en un rincón.

—¿Tu y Lucy conseguirán una habitación de hotel para el baile de graduación? —preguntó Gajeel.

—¿Estás bromeando? —dijo Sting—. Su mamá la hace regresar a casa a las doce y media. Incluso le mintió diciéndole que estaba quedándose con Levy, pero no se lo cree.

—Eso apesta. Supongo que no conseguirás nada.

A Natsu se le erizó la piel y miró hacia ellos en contra de su mejor juicio. Sting no respondió, solo se encogió de hombros. Luego, metódicamente, se puso los guantes mientras Gajeel lo analizaba mirándolo a los ojos.

—A no ser que… Ya lo hiciste,¿verdad? —Gajeel echó su cabeza hacia atrás y aulló y aplaudió con sus manos. Algunos de los otros chicos comenzaron a acercarse para ver lo que pasaba.

—No, mantengamos esto para nosotros —dijo Sting.

Pero Gajeel siguió, con una sonrisa lasciva extendiéndose por toda su cara. —¿Qué vas a tener que hacer para alcanzar eso, hombre?

—Amigo, vete al diablo. —Sting trató de alejarse, pero los chicos ya estaban rodeándolos.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó alguien.

—Sting anotó. —Gajeel dijo esa última frase con un movimiento provocativo de caderas, y algunos de los chicos comenzaron a reír y golpearon a Sting en el hombro. Natsu probó su bilis, pero no podía moverse y no podía apartar la mirada. Sting apartó a todos, con una mirada dura en su rostro.

—¿Por qué te vas? —pregunto Gajeel.

—No estamos teniendo esta conversación. —La voz de Sting tomó un tono nervioso que sólo alimentó al bastardo de Gajeel.

—¿Tan malo fue? ¿Qué hizo ella? ¿Simplemente se quedó allí acostada?

Por un segundo, la furia ardió en los ojos de Sting, y Natsu esperó que le pateara el culo a Gajeel de una vez por todas, pero Sting era demasiado sensato para eso. En su lugar, señaló con un dedo a Gajeel y habló con los dientes apretados. —Cállate, hombre. No es así.

Natsu no podía sentir sus piernas mientras se alejaba del grupo. Miró una última vez al equipo reunido, luego recogió una pelota perdida y la lanzó tan fuerte como pudo. Con un golpe fuerte, abolló una pared de metal.

Sting se dio la vuelta en la esquina, su mandíbula firmemente apretada. Cuando vio a Natsu, sus ojos se suavizaron. —Lo siento —dijo Sting.

—¿Por qué? —Natsu se encogió de hombros y se quedó congelado ante las emociones estrellándose a través de él—. Vamos a jugar.

* * *

**chanchan y fin del seg cap(aunque creo que en el libro era como el 3 o 4.**

**bien, dejen reviews y comenten que les parecio. El sig cap lo subire en los proximos dias.**

**Nos leemos!**

**Nick Reus**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa, varios comentarios, les agradesco a todos y les digo que llegamos a la mitad de la historia, otros tres caps mas y sera el fin, nos leemos abajo**

**FT no me pertenece ni tampoco FWM.**

* * *

Al día siguiente, después del instituto, Natsu encontró a Lucy apoyada en su coche. Vio sus ojos rojos un segundo antes de que ella se apartase del vehículo. Corrió el último tramo hasta que estuvo a su lado, dejando caer su mochila al suelo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Sting y yo rompimos —sollozó, y sentimientos conflictivos ardieron dentro de Natsu; Felicidad porque estaba soltera y tristeza por verla herida—. ¿Crees que tengo permitido ser tu amiga ahora?

Sin una palabra, Natsu abrió la puerta del pasajero y ella entró. Miró silenciosamente por la ventana todo el camino a casa hasta que se detuvieron frente a ésta.

—¿Por qué rompieron? —preguntó Natsu.

—Ah, ¿no oíste? —Su tono estaba cargado de sarcasmo—. Supongo que el chisme aún no llega a los de primer año, pero lo sabrán. Sting le dijo a un grupo de chicos del equipo de béisbol que tuvimos sexo. — Parpadeó fuerte y derramó más lágrimas—. Él era tan lindo. Levy me aconsejó que fuéramos más despacio, pero me sentía tan diferente con él. —Sollozó ruidosamente—. Ahora las chicas están como: "¡Oh Dios, no han salido ni un mes juntos y ya lo hicieron!" y los chicos me miran como… ¡Ah!

Los celos de Natsu por Sting casi lo mantuvieron a raya. Luego, recordó la mirada arrepentida en los ojos de Sting.

—Estuve allí, Lucy. Sting no lo dijo. Gajeel lo adivinó y comenzó a divulgarlo. Sting ni siquiera quería hablar de eso.

—No me importa cómo pasó. Pudo haberlo negado para callarle la boca a Gajeel. Juró que no lo diría. Ahora faltan dos días para el baile y no tengo cita. ¡Pero tengo que ir porque soy una de las organizadoras del baile! Y le rogué a mi madre para que me comprara ese estúpido vestido en el estante de ofertas, así que ni siquiera puedo devolverlo.

Sus lágrimas realmente fluían ahora y eso rompió el corazón de Natsu. Sus instintos le gritaban que arreglara esto, ¿pero cómo? Apretó sus dientes y pensó. Las chicas de último año no deberían tener que perderse su fiesta de graduación y no deberían ir solas. Sabía que ese tipo de cosas eran importantes para ellas.

—Yo puedo llevarte... si quieres. Quiero decir, sé que no estoy a punto de graduarme y no tengo dinero para una limosina. Tendríamos que ir en la Caja de Juguete, pero entendería si no quieres. —Natsu contuvo el aliento.

Lucy dejó de llorar y lo miró. —¿Me llevarías? ¿No te avergonzarías de mí?

—¿Avergonzarme? —¿De qué diablos hablaba?—. Nunca me avergonzaría de ti.

La madre de Natsu lo llevó a cinco tiendas diferentes de esmóquines durante esos dos días antes de encontrar una tienda que todavía tuviera un esmoquin disponible de su talla. Luego, lo llevó a una tienda de flores y le ayudó a elegir un ramillete con un toque de rosas blancas. Él quería que todo estuviese perfecto para Lucy.

El sábado por la noche, Natsu posó para una treintena de fotos.

—Tienes que traer a Lucy para que pueda tomarles una foto.

—No hay tiempo, mamá. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo, gritándole sobre su hombro—: ¡Compraremos fotos!

Cuando Natsu llegó al vecindario de Lucy, casi no la vio sentada en la acera al final de la calle. Se detuvo y saltó del coche.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó.

—Nat, guau, te ves genial. —Lo miró a los ojos y se puso de pie, tambaleándose ligeramente en sus tacones altos.

Su pelo estaba recogido en un elegante moño y llevaba un vestido strapless negro que parecía sedoso. Era ajustado y favorecedor todo el camino hasta sus zapatillas. Al mirarla, la sangre caliente corrió por sus venas. Cuando llegó a su lado, le ofreció el ramillete. Sus ojos se humedecieron cuando lo vio. Él se lo puso en la muñeca y la abrazó. Fue entonces cuando olió el licor. Su pecho se apretó por la preocupación.

—¿Por qué no estás en tu casa?

—Mi madre y Rufus están peleándose.

—¿Por ti?

Asintió con la cabeza. —Iba a arreglarme el cabello, pero mi madre estaba muy emocionada, así que me llevó a que me peinaran. Pero ahora Rufus está enojado porque gastó más dinero de lo que él había presupuestado para el baile.

"¡Qué idiota!"

—Lo siento —dijo Natsu—. No te preocupes por eso. Intentemos pasar un buen rato, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —susurró.

Cuando llegaron a la carretera, Lucy sacó una botella de plástico en miniatura de ron de su bolso. Natsu miró de la carretera a Lucy cuando ella inclinó la cabeza y bebió.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Tomó la botella, pero ella se la arrebató.

—¡Oh, no! No puedes acabártela toda, señor, estás conduciendo. —Rió.

Mierda, ella había bebido más de lo que pensaba. Natsu consiguió tomar la botella en su segundo intento. Luego bajó la ventanilla y la arrojó afuera. Lucy se quedó sin aliento y estalló en un ataque de risa.

—¡Qué poco ecológico!

No se atrevía a sonreír o reír con ella. —No necesitas esa mierda.

Su actitud cambió, y la sonrisa se le cayó de la cara. —No te enfades conmigo, Nat. Odio cuando te enfadas conmigo. —Sus ojos miraban su cara, implorando.

—No estoy enfadado.

Lucy tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, luego tiró de ellos hacia su regazo y los mantuvo allí. Se quedaron en silencio el resto del camino. En el baile, se sentaron tranquilamente en su mesa mientras esperaban a que los amigos de ella llegaran. Su mirada parecía estar en algún lugar lejano. Natsu no sabía si Lucy estaba triste por estar allí con él en lugar de con Sting, o si estaba pensando todavía en sus padres. Tal vez tenía sueño por el alcohol.

Natsu vio a dos chicas de primer año mirándolos y susurrando, obviamente cotilleando sobre Lucy. Natsu les devolvió la mirada hasta que ellas dejaron de mirarlos. Preocúpense por sus malditos asuntos, pensó. Cuando Levy llegó, ella y Lucy desaparecieron en el baño por un rato.

Natsu saludó con la cabeza a algunos jugadores de béisbol, los cuales se veían más grandes en sus esmóquines. Sting no estaba allí. Alguien pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Natsu desde atrás y frotó los nudillos de arriba abajo por su cabeza. Luchó contra el agarre y se giró para ver a Gajeel mirándolo y riendo. Natsu se pasó una mano por la cabeza y sonrió. Tenía una cosa de amor-odio cuando se trataba de Gajeel. El tipo podía ser un imbécil, pero también podía ser genial.

—¿Qué haces aquí, chico? —preguntó, sacando una silla y sentándose sobre ella.

—Nada, hombre. Sólo... traje a Lucy.

Las cejas de Gajeel se alzaron. Pero por una vez, tuvo la sensatez de no decir nada. Natsu se preguntó si se sentía mal por lo que había hecho con Lucy y Sting.

—¿No tienes novia? —Gajeel le dio un puñetazo a Natsu en el brazo y luego sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su bolsillo. Miró alrededor antes de ofrecérsela a Natsu.

—No —dijo Natsu—. Gracias.

Gajeel se encogió de hombros y encendió un cigarrillo antes de abandonar a Natsu sin una palabra, dirigiéndose a la pista de baile. Cuando Lucy y Levy emergieron del baño con dos de sus amigas, Natsu dio un suspiro de alivio. Se veía feliz. Lucy fue directo a él, tomando sus manos.

—¡Vamos! —dijo—. Bailemos.

El alivio que Natsu sintió vaciló con preocupación por el olor a alcohol en su aliento. Ella tiró de sus manos, pero él negó con la cabeza. Estaba sonando una canción rápida.

—Yo no bailo. Vayan ustedes.

Lucy estudió su rostro hasta que él le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Debió apaciguarla, ya qué se giró hacia la pista de baile. Natsu agarró el brazo de Levy.

—No la dejes beber más —susurró.

Levy le dio el tipo de mirada que las chicas normalmente reservan para los perritos y gatitos.

—Está bien —dijo Levy—. Sólo necesitaba relajarse.

Vio cómo se unía a las chicas dentro del grupo de cuerpos en movimiento. El resto de la noche pasó sin demasiado drama. La corte del baile fue anunciada. Lucy fue una de las princesas. Estaba lista para irse poco después de que le pusieran la pequeña tiara en la cabeza.

En el camino a casa, Lucy se inclinó hacia Natsu mientras él conducía. Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados con sueño. Tan jodidamente sexy. Cuando sintió su aliento cálido en su oído, se desvió momentáneamente de las líneas del carril.

—Gracias por la noche —susurró. Se quedó cerca, su aroma a vainilla manteniéndolo como un rehén. Su agarre sobre el volante se hizo más fuerte. Llegó a un semáforo, sintiéndose tan emocionado como nervioso de girar su cabeza dos centímetros a la derecha y mirarla.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, arqueándose, enviando un ardiente fuego hacia sus extremidades. Se negó a apartar la vista de ella, pero estaba aterrorizado de hacer un movimiento. Ella levantó la mano y pasó los dedos a lo largo de su cabello. Luego apretó sus suaves labios contra los suyos. Natsu sintió que una profunda parte de sí mismo se disparaba. Abrió su boca lo suficiente para hacer que Lucy abriese la suya, hasta que sus respiraciones se equilibraron.

Un bocinazo estridente sonó detrás de Natsu y se sobresaltó al ver que la luz se había puesto verde. Natsu apretó el pedal lo suficiente como para hacer chirriar los neumáticos, arrojándolos a ambos hacia atrás en sus asientos. Ella no se apartó de él. Mientras Lucy le acariciaba el cuello, él miró recto durante un kilómetro y medio antes de hablar.

—Me casaré contigo algún día, Lucy.

La sintió temblar antes de que ella se apartara, mordiéndose el labio. Levantó sus rodillas y se acurrucó en el asiento, cerrando sus ojos.

—Eres demasiado bueno para mí, Nat.

* * *

Al día siguiente de la graduación, todo el mundo se reunió en una fiesta en el río. La mayoría eran jugadores de béisbol, de todos los grados, y los seguidores de los equipos como los amigos de Lucy. Natsu no era tan musculoso y alto como los otros chicos, así que se quedaría con su camisa hasta que entrara al agua. Lucy y todas las chicas estaban en bikinis, sentadas en toallas sobre la arena. Natsu trató de no mirarla fijamente. En serio, lo intentó. Pero terminó bajando la visera de su gorra y se permitió por unos segundos ver toda su piel brillante; debía de estar usando alguna especie de aceite para el bronceado. Lucía alegre con su cabello recogido en una coleta, riendo con sus amigas.

Pensó en el beso, ese breve momento que jamás habían vuelto a mencionar. Sabía que fue una forma de agradecerle, pero significó mucho más para él. Cuando Lucy se levantó para caminar hacia el agua con Levy, Natsu pensó que moriría con su belleza. Su cuerpo era la idea exacta de la perfección femenina. Tenía curvas que mostraban que era suave en todas las partes correctas y una cintura pequeña. Y, Dios, cuando Natsu vio el escote de su traje de baño tuvo que respirar profundo y controlar sus pensamientos.

Podía escuchar a dos chicas hablando a unos metros de distancia.

—En serio, debería llevar un tankini o un traje de una sola pieza.

—O al menos algo que la cubra.

Eran dos de sus compañeras, Lissana Strauss y Juvia Loxar. Ellas miraban a Levy y a Lucy, pero no podrían estar hablando de su peso, porque ninguna de las dos era gorda. Sin embargo, Lissana y Juvia eran pura piel y huesos.

Natsu no le tenía miedo a las chicas de su edad, así que se sentó a su lado y valientemente pregunto—: ¿De quienes están hablando?

—De nadie —dijo Juvia, levantando sus rodillas y tirando de su cabello azul para cubrirse más.

Lissana usaba un diminuto vestido veraniego, pero podía ver el traje de baño rojo atado en su cuello por debajo de su blanco cabello. —Déjame preguntarte algo —dijo ella—. ¿Te da asco ver a una chica... gorda llevando un bikini?

—¿Eh? —Natsu escaneó completamente el río lleno de estudiantes y no encontró a nadie que coincidiera con la descripción—. No. Supongo que no pienso en eso.

—¿Ni siquiera cuando ves su exceso de piel frotándose entre sí cuando camina? —sugirió.

Miró a Lucy y Levy hundidas hasta las rodillas en las suaves olas. Lucy tenía unas piernas tonificadas. Era muy sexy. En serio, no podían estar hablando de ella.

—¿Se supone que eso es malo? —preguntó. En realidad, no le gustaba la idea de piernas delgadas con un espacio entre ellas. No quería preocuparse por romper a una chica algún día cuando él tuviera la suerte de tener un encuentro casual.

Juvia rodó los ojos. —No importa.

—De todos modos, ¿por qué se preocupan de ese tipo de cosas? —preguntó Natsu. La única chica con la que él solía pasar el rato era con Lucy y ella nunca hablaba mal sobre ella o de su cuerpo.

—Es repugnante —dijo Lissana. Ella agarró la piel debajo de su brazo.

—Eso es piel —informó Natsu—, no grasa.

Ella hizo una mueca, como si él no supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

—¡Lo sé! —le dijo Lissana a Juvia—. Cuando me siento mis piernas aplastan a mis muslos y se ven tan grandes. —Ambas chicas estiraron sus piernas y compararon cómo la grasa no existente se extendía.

—Como sea —dijo Natsu, parándose. Las chicas eran muy raras—. Nos vemos luego.

—Adiós, Natsu —dijeron ambas.

Se dirigió hacia el agua y Lucy lo salpicó con su pie.

—Deberías quitarte la camisa antes de que tengas un bronceado de granjero —dijo ella.

No quería hacerlo. Al menos había ganado algo de peso ese año. No tenía el mismo pecho debilucho del verano pasado. Tratando de no lucir nervioso, Natsu se quitó la camisa por la cabeza y la arrojó a la arena. Levy y Lucy lo analizaron abiertamente, mientras él se frotaba una mano sobre su pecho desnudo y liso. "Maldición", pensó Natsu, "las chicas no pueden ser discretas". Los chicos tenían que ser cautelosos acerca de eso o los llamaban cerdos.

—Eres muy lindo —dijo Levy mientras se levantaba de puntillas para despeinarlo. Natsu se apartó, riendo.

—Realmente lo eres —dijo Lucy con una sonrisa—. Regresaré de la universidad y tendré que pelear con todas las chicas para poder verte por un minuto.

En un momento serio, Natsu tomó sus dedos con los suyos. —Más te vale que vengas a visitarme. Te voy a extrañar.

—También te extrañaré —susurró.

Levy hizo un ruido de nauseas, y Natsu no podía creer que habían dicho eso frente de ella. Lucy empujó a su amiga y ambas se rieron. Todos los chicos entraron al agua, corriendo y salpicando antes de sumergirse. Alguien saltó a la espalda de Natsu y se hundieron. Él subió por aire, y vio la cara sonriente de Sting un minuto antes de que fuera sumergido de nuevo. Cuando volvió a salir, Sting había levantado a Lucy mientras Gajeel levantaba a Levy y las arrojaron al agua.

Natsu se levantó y se limpió el agua de su cara mientras veía a todos los recién graduados nadar juntos, gritando y riendo, cómo todo el drama de los pasados cuatro años fue dejado a un lado como si nunca hubiese pasado.

* * *

**Y fin del cap 3**

**otra vez agradesco los reviews y nos leemos en el siguiente cap**

**Saludos!**

**Nick Reus**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, no recibi ningun review pero como ya casi falta poco para el fin, aca tienen el cap 4, disfrutenlo**

**Ni FT ni FWM me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

Natsu y Lucy pasaron mucho tiempo juntos ese verano, a veces con todo el equipo y a veces sólo los dos. Ella vino a sus juegos de la liga de verano, y él fue de compras para gastar el dinero de graduación en cosas de dormitorio. Lucy parecía ponerse más triste a medida que avanzaba el verano, y bebía cada vez más en fiestas a las que iban. Natsu notó con gran incomodidad que ella tenía una gran tolerancia, y cuando bebía rompía con la tristeza y se la pasaba bien. No quería que su única felicidad fuera cuando estuviera borracha, pero no sabía cómo hablar sobre ello sin apartarla.

Entonces, no dijo nada. Una tarde de agosto, estaban sentados en el sofá viendo béisbol. Ella había estado sumida en sus pensamientos y callada.

—Estoy bastante seguro que a Sting todavía le gustas. —Natsu no sabía lo que lo obligó a decir eso. Tal vez porque pensó que ella estaba sola para un novio, y en un momento de generosidad, se dio cuenta de que si no podía tenerla, quería que estuviese con un chico como Sting. Sting más o menos la había privado de su oportunidad con Gajeel. No es que Natsu realmente se quejara. De hecho, ahora deseaba poder retomar el comentario.

Lucy tenía las piernas dobladas bajo ella y el codo apoyado en la parte de atrás del sofá, frente a él. Contuvo el aliento por su reacción.

—Es demasiado tarde para nosotros —dijo—. Y no quiero una relación a larga distancia.

Los pensamientos se lanzaron hacia Natsu, y el pánico que había suprimido todo el verano ahora estaba muy presente en su mente. Ella se estaba apartando. Había estado abriéndose a él cada vez menos, más callada en general.

—No vas a volver, ¿verdad? —preguntó él.

No parecía sorprendida por la pregunta.

—Necesito un cambio, Nat.

—Lo sé, pero...

Ella se inclinó sobre el espacio y tomó su mano. —Nos enviaremos correos y nos conectaremos en Skype —prometió—. No voy a olvidarme de ti.

Pero no le creía. Ella echaría raíces donde fuera plantada y volvería a la vida para todas aquellas personas nuevas. Un nuevo comienzo. Y aunque probablemente debería estar feliz por ella, esto lo enfermó del estómago. Porque sabía que la estaba perdiendo. Todos.

La recogió el fin de semana siguiente para la fiesta del final del verano en casa de Levy. Todos los graduados se marcharían esa semana, y era una sensación extraña y sombría ser uno de los abandonados. Natsu no bebía desde que conducía, pero notó una copa constante en la mano de Lucy. Natsu socializaba con todos y tenía mucha atención como el único estudiante novato que era totalmente aceptado por el grupo más viejo. Lo mimaban y se burlaban de él como a un hermano pequeño, y tuvo que admitir que le iban a hacer falta. Era el fin de una era. La fiesta se hizo más fuerte y escandalosa a medida que avanzaba la noche. Era su última noche juntos, y querían pasarla bien. Levy conectó el estéreo en la sala de estar y las chicas se reunieron en un círculo, cantando la una a la otra a todo pulmón, bebidas levantadas en alto y los brazos extendidos sobre los hombros. La mayoría de los chicos estaban parados en la cocina o sentados en la mesa jugando a las cartas.

Observaron a las chicas y negaron con la cabeza, pero todo era diversión. Eran sus chicas. No importaba dónde terminaran todos después de esto, siempre serían una parte del otro, unidos en un pasado de conexiones y rupturas, amor y dolor, opciones y lecciones.

A las once, el hermano mayor de Levy, Jellal, entró con sus amigos llevando cajas de cerveza bajo el brazo. —¿Quién tiene ganas de Beer-Pong? —preguntó.

El volumen aumentó y la fiesta se trasladó al sótano. Latas de cerveza por todas partes. La mitad de las personas estaban sentadas en sofás o bailando, mientras que la otra mitad se alborotó alrededor del Beer-Pong.

Uno de los amigos del hermano de Levy hablaba con Lucy, algún tipo viejo con el pelo peinado hacia atrás. Le hablaba muy de cerca, moviéndose hasta que la tuvo contra la pared. Ella sacudió la cabeza y en varias ocasiones colocó su pelo detrás de las orejas, dando al "pequeño" chico sonrisas amables mientras hablaba. Natsu observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación y vio el momento exacto cuando el tipo se acercó al brazo de Lucy, derramando un poco de cerveza en su vaso rojo. Su lenguaje corporal lo dijo todo cuando ella se tensó y encogió su cuerpo, como si estuviera tratando de hacerse más pequeña. Ella se apartó de su ángulo, mirando alrededor de la habitación para escaparse. Natsu estaba en camino antes de que sus ojos lo vieran. Cuando ella lo vio, él alisó sus rasgos. Extendió la mano y ella la tomó.

—¿Lista para bailar? —le preguntó él.

El hombre le frunció el ceño a Natsu. —Estamos hablando.

—Eh, le prometí que bailaría con él —le dijo Lucy al tipo.

Se aferró al brazo de Natsu mientras la llevaba lejos, hasta que se fueron al otro lado del grupo de baile.

—¡Ugh! —Negó con las manos y se quedó suficiente cerca como para que Natsu sintiera el olor a cerveza que había en ella—. ¡Ese hombre era totalmente espeluznante! —Alargó un poco las palabras.

Natsu no quería saber lo que el tipo le había dicho. Sólo lo molestaría y no quería tener que pelear con algunos chicos cinco años mayor que él. En su lugar, tomó suavemente la cerveza de su mano y la colocó en el estante polvoriento cerca de su cabeza.

—No más, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo.

Lo miró con nostalgia antes de asentir de mala gana. Gajeel tomó ese momento inoportuno para bailar detrás de Lucy. Se inclinó a su oído y habló muy alto.

—Hola, coneja. ¿Vas a bailar conmigo o te quedarás hablando con este niño toda la noche?

—Ahora no, Gajeel —dijo ella.

—Ouch. Vamos, es la última noche, ¿y ni siquiera puedes incluso darme un baile? —Gajeel llevaba su sonrisa traviesa, aquella que hacía que la mayoría de las chicas chillara y riera.

Natsu se congeló cuando vio las manos de Gajeel alrededor de la cintura de Lucy, a lo largo de su estómago, y llevándola hacia sus pechos perfectos. Demasiado lejos. Natsu dio un paso adelante justo cuando Lucy se dio la vuelta y golpeó el hombro de Gajeel y luego lo empujó con fuerza, haciéndolo tropezar con otros bailarines. Lucy tropezó, casi cayéndose. La gente les gritaba y Gajeel frunció el ceño, alzando las manos.

—¡Relájate, Lucy! Sólo estaba jugando.

Ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas cuando grito—: ¡Esto no es divertido Gajeel! ¡Necesitas aprender algunos límites!

Salió corriendo del sótano, chocando con algunas personas en su camino. Natsu miró a Gajeel, quien le mostró el dedo medio y sonrió con satisfacción. Natsu negó con la cabeza y se dio vuelta para seguir a Lucy. Levy estaba a dos pasos por delante de él. Llegaron a la parte superior de las escaleras y escucharon un portazo más allá de la cocina.

—Está en el cuarto de lavado —susurró Levy—. Dame un segundo. Ha tomado mucho.

La siguió hasta la pequeña habitación y se quedó afuera mientras Levy entraba. Dejó la puerta entreabierta para que él pudiera oír, y el sonido de los sollozos de Lucy casi lo rompió.

—¿Estás bien, Lucy?

—No. —Lucy se ahogó—. Estoy tan harta de los chicos. Tan enferma de ellos.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Me tratan como un pedazo de carne. Si digo que no, soy una fastidiosa. Si le doy lo que quieren, soy una puta. Estoy cansada de eso. Nadie se preocupa por mí. —Aspiró triste, llorando sin aliento.

Natsu apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, mientras que Levy la silenció.

—Alguien se preocupa por ti —dijo Levy en voz baja, y abrió la puerta.

Lucy estaba sentada en la secadora con sus pies colgando. Cuando vio a Natsu, extendió sus manos, enviando una descarga de alivio a través de su sistema.

Fue directamente a ella, dejando que lo atrajera entre sus rodillas y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras las suyas envolvieron su cintura. Apoyó la cara en su hombro y ella dejó escapar otro sollozo, estremeciéndose.

Levy los dejó en la oscuridad y cerró la puerta, y ambos se mantuvieron así hasta que el cuerpo de ella se calmó y las lágrimas habían desaparecido. Ella apoyó la mejilla en la parte superior de su cabeza. En ese momento, debería haberla dejado ir, pero no lo hizo. Hizo círculos en su espalda con los dedos, y sintió sus uñas moviéndose suavemente por su pelo en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

El corazón de Natsu encontró un ritmo fuerte, constante. En la oscuridad, tan cerca, detalles como la edad parecían desaparecer, y nada nunca se había sentido tan bien como abrazarla.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en la noche del baile de graduación? —susurró Natsu.

—¿Que te vas a casar conmigo? —susurró ella de nuevo.

Aspiró el aroma de vainilla en su cuello. —Sí, eso. —Podía oír su respiración justo encima de él—. Lo dije en serio, Lucy.

Ella esperó y su voz fue suave. —Sabes que te amo, Natsu.

La había escuchado decir un montón de veces eso a sus novios.

—Pero no de la misma manera en la que yo te amo.

Ella no contestó. En cambio, se irguió, tirándose hacia atrás y sus manos se detuvieron en su espalda. Pasó sus dedos a lo largo de los planos y ángulos de su cara, guardando sus labios para el final, los cuales trazó con sus dedos mientras él se quedaba muy quieto.

Él quería esto. Más que nada en el mundo. Pero, ¿eso lo hacía tan gran bastardo como todos los otros chicos que querían algo de ella? ¿Era malo querer todo de ella? La sensación de esos suaves labios contra los de él silenció esos pensamientos. Se empujaron uno al otro más cerca y se besaron. Realmente se besaron. Podía saborear la cerveza en su lengua. Y mientras el cuerpo codicioso de Natsu le ordenó ir por más tan pronto como pudo, se obligó a mantener las manos en su espalda y besarla con ternura tanto como fuese posible para que cuando esta noche terminara, ella supiera que significaba más para él que un simple asunto de una noche.

Pero entonces, Lucy gimió y dijo—: Nat… —Con voz ronca, y envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura, tirando de él contra ella.

Fue entonces, cuando todo se puso serio. Sus manos empujaron en su pelo y sus bocas se movieron juntas con su desesperación. Él sintió el empuje de su cuerpo contra el suyo y casi perdió la cabeza. Cada músculo estaba tenso y listo para ella, del mismo modo en que se sentía antes de un partido importante.

Lucy se apartó, jadeando. —Caray, Natsu, ¿dónde aprendiste a besar así?

Sonrió en la oscuridad. —Yo no besó y cuento.

Esto la hizo reír y se inclinó para atrapar su boca con la suya hasta que de nuevo estuvieron besándose frenéticamente. Él nunca quería dejar aquel cuarto oscuro. Quería instalarse y vivir allí, besando a Lucy para siempre.

Después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo, ella se apartó y le dio un beso dulce en los labios. Natsu había besado a algunas chicas antes, pero no había existido nada parecido a lo que él y Lucy acababan de hacer. Dudó que cualquier cosa pudiera alguna vez compararse.

—Vamos a lamentarlo mañana, ¿no? —preguntó ella.

—Tú podrías. Yo no. —Ella apoyó la frente contra la suya—. Escucha... —comenzó Natsu.

—Nat…

—No, escucha. —Agarró la tela de la parte posterior de su camisa en sus manos—. Sé que no quieres una relación a larga distancia, y sé que sólo me ves como un amigo, y sé que esta noche fue un golpe de suerte… Pero algún día… tal vez… —No se atrevía a expresar sus esperanzas.

—Algún día —susurró ella—. Tal vez.

Para dos personas que estaban muy lejos la una de la otra, era difícil mantener la esperanza en "algún día." El mundo seguía avanzando y ellos esperaban que aún siguieran teniendo una parte en él.

* * *

Durante los primeros meses de distancia, se enviaron muchos correos electrónicos, pero nunca hablaron sobre el beso. Él estaba seguro que ella lamentaba lo de esa noche y que se sentía avergonzada o preocupada por haberlo alentado. Odiaba sentirse como si ella lo estuviera alejando y odiaba aún más que él no pudiera dejar de esperar. Pero sólo siguió esperando...

_DragonDragneel: Hola, ¿qué hay de nuevo? Hoy tengo una foto para ti del árbol al lado del campo de juego. Las hojas son todas de color rojo. Sé que otoño es tu estación favorita._

_ChicaEstelarLucy: ¡Oh, es tan lindo! Lo extraño. Las hojas apenas están empezando a cambiar aquí._

_DragonDragneel: ¿Ya decidiste lo que vas a ser cuando seas grande?_

_ChicaEstelarLucy: LOL, eso creo. Me estoy especializando en periodismo. Creo que quiero ser periodista deportiva._

_DragonDragneel: Súper. Ya puedo verte como la ardiente presentadora deportiva._

_ChicaEstelarLucy: ¡Ja! No sé nada de eso. Vamos a ver qué pasa._

_DragonDragneel: ¿Has hablado mucho con tus padres?_

_ChicaEstelarLucy: Uhg. Mi madre llama cada domingo, pero sólo hablamos un minuto. No le iba a contar esto a nadie, pero recibí un correo electrónico de mi papá._

_DragonDragneel: ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Y por qué no ibas a contarle a nadie?_

_ChicaEstelarLucy: Porque cada año, cuando se pone en contacto conmigo me dice lo mismo: "Lucy, siento no haber sido el mejor padre para ti, estoy trabajando en algunas cosas, tratando de poner mi vida en orden y después te lo compensaré." Bla, bla, bla. Ni siquiera puedo decirte lo mucho que estos mensajes me llenaban de esperanza. Solía creer que un día, aparecería completamente sobrio y listo para ser mi padre. Pero nunca sucedió. E incluso ahora, cuando recibí esta semana su estúpido mensaje, aún me permití por un minuto, ser feliz e imaginarlo. Estoy cansada de eso. He mantenido la misma dirección de correo electrónico todos estos años y por primera vez estoy pensando en cerrar esa cuenta._

El estómago de Natsuquemó cuando leyó su mensaje.

_DragonDragneel: Lo siento. No cierres la cuenta. Ojala estuviera allí para abrazarte._

_ChicaEstelarLucy: Yo igual._

_DragonDragneel: ¿Ciber abrazo?_

_ChicaEstelarLucy: Claro, pero nada morboso._

_DragonDragneel: Chica. No eres divertida._

_ChicaEstelarLucy: LOL 3 TQM. No llegues tarde a la práctica. Batea una por mí._

Esta había sido una de las más largas conversaciones ese otoño.

Para Acción de Gracias, Lucy fue a casa de una de sus hermanas de fraternidad en lugar de volver a casa. En Navidad, sólo fue a casa por cuatro días. Se vieron dos de esos días y había sido como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, lo que hizo peores las cosas... más difíciles. Ella aún llenaba una habitación con su sonrisa y sus abrazos eran como monedas, haciéndole desear las riquezas. Pero cuando regresó a la universidad, era como si ya no existiera. Sus mensajes de correo electrónico de respuesta estaban llenos de caritas felices, pero eran cortos. Demasiado cortos. Se sintió excluido de su vida.

En febrero, cuando cumplió diecisiete años, se emborrachó por primera vez; el tipo de borracho estúpido, de caerse, y decir cosas que después lamentaría. Justo antes de vomitar hasta sus entrañas en el baño de su amigo Gray, se sentó en el borde de la bañera y llamó a Lucy.

—¿Nat? —dijo en voz alta, como si estuviera en una fiesta—. ¿Recibiste mi texto? ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—Hola, tú —dijo. Al menos, eso fue lo que pensó haber dicho, hasta que Lucy se rió.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás borracho, Nat?

—Nop. Sólo un poco. —El sonido de su risa era tan deliciosa—. Sólo quiero devorarte, Lucy. Pero eso ya lo sabes. Sí.

—Oh, guau. Estás ido. ¿Quién está contigo? Tienen que llevar tu trasero a dormir.

—Te voy a decir lo que tengo que hacer con mi trasero. Tengo que ir allá y besarte de nuevo.

Se quedó en silencio y la habitación empezó a dar vueltas. Natsu se sintió incómodo, pero no entendía por qué.

—En serio —dijo finalmente—, ¿dónde estás? Estoy preocupada.

—Sólo estoy... aquí mismo. Y todavía te amo.

—Nat…

—Para, lo sé. Sé que te olvidaste de mí, pero ya no soy un niño.

—No me he olvidado de ti, Natsu. —Se escuchaba más silencioso ahora, como si ella hubiera salido.

—Entonces, ¿por qué ya no me hablas? ¿A quién le dices todas tus cosas? ¿Ah?

—A nadie —susurró. El dolor en su voz le hizo cerrar los ojos.

Eso fue lo último que recordaba de la conversación cuando se despertó sobre la alfombra del baño a la mañana siguiente y deseó no haber recordado una cantidad tan humillante de la misma. No tuvo el descaro de llamarla, por lo que más tarde ese mismo día, le envió un mensaje de texto, sintiéndose nuevamente enfermo tan pronto como lo envió.

**Perdón por lo de anoche.**

Ella respondió de manera inmediata.

**LOL. Sólo feliz de que estés bien.**

Estaba demasiado avergonzado para decir nada más. Ella le escribió aún menos después de eso, como si su declaración estando borracho hubiese creado un abismo mucho más profundo entre ellos. Natsu se sentía feliz cuando la temporada de béisbol de primavera comenzó. Fue a las prácticas y juegos y se permitió más que nunca retomar su vida, levantando pesas y bateando en la jaula de bateo todo los días que le permitían. Su equipo lo hizo bien esa temporada, al ganar los regionales y casi llegando a los estatales. Ver que su dedicación era recompensada lo llenó de orgullo. Eran un equipo joven, casi todos menores de edad, por lo que sería aún mejor el próximo año. Compartió todas las estadísticas con Lucy y sabía en sus respuestas que su entusiasmo era sincero. Sólo deseaba que hubiera algo más que el béisbol que hiciera que ella hablara con él.

En mayo, su estómago cayó en decepción cuando ella escribió diciendo que iba a quedarse en la escuela para tomar clases durante el verano.

Un mes más tarde, se encontró con Levy en una fiesta.

—¿Has hablado con Lucy últimamente? —preguntó.

Le habló del último mensaje que había recibido y ella suspiró.

—Sí, ya no hablamos mucho. Ahora tiene todas sus hermanas de fraternidad. Supongo que ya que su fraternidad es toda intensa, casi la expulsan de la escuela y otras cosas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Novatadas. —Cuando sus cejas se levantaron, ella explicó—: Sobre todo beber.

A Natsu no le gustó escucharlo. De hecho, le provocó un repentino momento de pánico. Se imaginó a Lucy con los ojos vendados y siendo obligada a beber demasiado, y sintió ganas de estrangular a alguien, incluso si se trataba de algo por lo que ella había firmado. Levy bebió un sorbo de cerveza y le dio más información.

—Vino y me visitó en febrero en la escuela. Uno de sus amigos la condujo hasta allá. Fue increíble verla, pero, Dios mío... ella estaba totalmente borracha y se desmayó en el coche del tipo que estaba conduciendo. Tuvimos que llevarla y meterla a hurtadillas en mi dormitorio.

Levy se rió con ese recuerdo, como si hubiera sido un buen momento, pero Natsu sólo pudo asentir, sumido en negros pensamientos acerca de todos los peligros en los que Lucy se estaba metiendo. ¿Acaso Levy aún no conocía la historia de la familia de Lucy? No creía que ella se estuviera riendo sobre la bebida si la conociera. Una parte de él quería contarle a Levy, pero no se atrevía a traicionar la confianza de Lucy.

—¿Tiene novio? —preguntó, a pesar de que no quería saber.

Levy soltó un bufido. —¿Cuándo Lucy no tiene un novio? —Ante la expresión de su rostro, se apresuró a aclarar—. Quiero decir, tiene citas, ¿sabes? Nunca se pone serio, serio. Tiene un novio durante unos meses, entonces se queda sola un par de semanas y luego otro chico. Ya sabes cómo es ella, Natsu. Y sólo se está poniendo peor.

Había estado abriendo y cerrando las manos en su regazo durante todo el tiempo mientras que ella hablaba, tratando de no respirar demasiado rápido.

—¿Por qué hace eso? —Su voz sonaba enojada, a pesar de su esfuerzo por no parecer perturbado.

Levy sólo le palmeó el brazo y suspiró. —¿Tal vez trata de demostrarse algo a sí misma? No lo sé. Tiene mucho daño en su interior. Esperemos que algún día vuelva a nosotros, cuando haya acabado de estar buscando el amor en los lugares equivocados.

"Buscando el amor".

"Está justo aquí", Lucy, pensó Natsu. "Jodidamente aquí".

Levy lo dejó allí sentado, hirviendo en dolor e ira, mientras que ella se unía a un juego de cartas. Se sentó allí riendo y feliz. Natsu sabía que Levy amaba a Lucy, y que la había hecho a un lado así como también lo había apartado a él. Pero Levy había avanzado y eso era lo que Natsu debería hacer.

Se giró a mirar al grupo de chicas que se encontraban al otro lado de la habitación y que siempre trataban de llamar su atención. Quedaron en silencio al ver que las observaba, así que bajó su mirada y oyó sus suaves risitas. Se puso de pie y sacó las llaves del bolsillo, en dirección a la puerta sin decirle adiós a nadie.

Sí, tenía que seguir adelante, y lo haría. Pero no todavía.

En el otoño de su último año, Lissana Strauss le preguntó sobre la fiesta de Cana Alberona.

Natsu no había ido a alguna fiesta en su penúltimo año. No estaba en ese tipo de cosas. Pero algo sobre la manera en que Lissana mordió su labio, destacando su nerviosismo cuando estaban parados allí en la sala... conocía ese sentimiento.

—Sí, seguro, iré —dijo.

Ella se echó hacia atrás con sus talones. —¿De veras? ¡Impresionante!

Su sonrisa era bonita.

Su mejor amiga, Juvia, le preguntó al amigo de Natsu, Gray, por lo que los cuatro fueron juntos. Tras el baile, habían tenido una sesión de besuqueos con Natsu y Lissana en el frente, y Gray y Juvia en la parte de atrás. Esa noche sellaron el acuerdo, y las dos parejas se convirtieron casi inseparables.

La vida siguió.

Había cosas sobre Lissana que lo volvía loco en una mala manera, especialmente su imagen negativa del cuerpo. Era hermosa con el pelo albino, que había crecido más; y en su opinión era demasiado flaca. Al parecer, su opinión no importaba, porque rara vez comía más de un bocado o dos delante de él y siempre insistía en apagar las luces cuando lo hacían. No estaba seguro, pero pensaba que era demasiado tímida para disfrutar de las cosas que hacían juntos. Eran momentos como ésos cuando pensaba en Lucy, y lo diferente que sería con ella, lo que le hacía sentir culpable.

Pero lo peor de Lissana eran sus celos. Natsu era un tipo leal. No revisaba a las chicas como lo hacían sus amigos, pero ella todavía lo celaba.

¿Crees que es linda? ¿Desearías que mis pechos fueran tan grandes como esos? ¿Estabas realmente enamorado de Lucy Heartfilia? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con ella? ¿Qué es de lo que hablaban, de todos modos? Las preguntas sobre Lucy forzaron una pared dentro de él.

No quería hablar de Lucy con nadie, especialmente no con Lissana. No era asunto suyo. Y no le gustaba la forma en que Lissana decía el nombre de Lucy, como si fuese algo vil.

Ese pensamiento hizo que Natsu se diera cuenta que tal vez no le era tan fiel a Lissana después de todo, y tenía todo el derecho a estar paranoica. Porque él esperaba las vacaciones de verano por diferentes razones que sus amigos. Aunque es cierto que Natsu no esperaba la visita de Lucy como solía hacerlo. De vez en cuando se permitía fantasear, pero la realidad era demasiado sólida y demasiado constante para dejarlo ser un idiota más. Lucy había acabado con él y, además, sería demasiado raro verlo con Lissana.

Lo único que Natsu esperaba realmente era el béisbol. A veces disfrutaba estar con Lissana, pero principalmente se sentía como un trabajo, como caminar en cáscaras de huevo, intentando accidentalmente no fastidiar o herir sus sentimientos. Natsu no sabía cómo manejar las lágrimas y sus cambios bruscos de humor. Examinó los movimientos y trató de ser un buen novio.

Le dijo que lo amaba y él también. Ella dijo que estaba lista para tener relaciones sexuales, así que lo hicieron. Hacía prácticamente todo lo que ella quería y de todos modos nunca parecía a gusto con su relación.

* * *

**Nos leemos en el cap 5 adios**

**Saludos!**

**Nick Reus**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaaa gente como estan?**

**Gracias por los comentarios y les dejo el penultimo capitulo.**

**HimePoto: jajaj XP Cuando leí tu comentario lo revise y lo corregí, en un primer momento no lo había notado. Error mio.**

**SugarScarlet: Te lo recomiendo! Esta muy bueno y es corto (entre 70 y 75 paginas).**

**ToriiLavigne: En serio? XD Nunca me paso. Lo mas parecido fue estar leyendo un fic que ya esta bastante adelantado y cuando estoy por los últimos capítulos se actualiza.**

**Espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo.**

**Ni FT ni FWM me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

La mamá de Natsu llegó a casa del trabajo y lo encontró sentado en los escalones de la entrada de su casa junto a la pila de hojas que él acababa de rastrillar. Le quitó su gorra y besó la parte superior de su cabeza sudorosa, luego hizo un gesto hacia la casa.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —preguntó.

Suspiró y dejó caer sus manos a sus muslos con un ruido sonoro cuando se sentó en el sofá.

—Lissana siempre está cuestionándome, diciendo que no cree que la amo y esas cosas. No sé lo que espera que haga para demostrarlo.

Su madre asintió, reuniendo sus pensamientos mientras dejaba su cartera y fue a sentarse junto a él.

—¿Tú la amas? —preguntó.

—Supongo, sí.

Ella levantó sus cejas. —¿Supones?

Se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada, sintiéndose como si estuviera bajo un microscopio.

—Natsu, las chicas tienen la intuición para saber cuándo las aman o no. Nunca le digas a una chica que la amas si no lo haces.

Culpa y frustración quemaban en su interior. No sabía qué hacer. Lissana era buena para él, y pensó que probablemente podría amarla algún día. Con el tiempo. No tenía ninguna razón para romper con ella y, además, el loco bajón de autoestima de ella sería la peor clase de drama. Y le enloquecía el drama. Era más fácil permanecer juntos y esperar que las cosas mejoraran.

—Es una chica agradable —dijo su madre—. Un poco... controladora por lo que he visto, pero merece tu honestidad. Y tienes que hacer lo que es correcto para ti también, cariño.

—Sí —susurró.

Pero no sabía lo que era correcto para sí mismo. Todo lo que sabía era que no podía cambiar cómo se sentía. No se sentía como debería con Lissana, y no sabía si algún día sería capaz de sentir algo así por alguien, pero sabía que era mejor comenzar a hacer un mejor trabajo fingiendo o Lissana nunca se relajaría y les permitiría vivir en paz.

—No te conformes con algo menos que amor, Natsu —dijo su madre, apretando su mano antes de que se levantara para comenzar la cena. Era un buen consejo, pero más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

* * *

Natsu estaba sorprendido por recibir un mensaje de Lucy un martes por la noche en noviembre.

**Hola, ¿estás despierto?**

Maldijo su estúpido cuerpo por reaccionar como siempre lo hacía, su corazón parecía que fuera a estallar y todo su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar.

**Sí. ¿Estás bien?**

**Sólo saludaba. Escuché que tienes novia. Juvia, ¿verdad?**

Mierda, su corazón ahora parecía como si estuviera martillando.

**Lissana, pero no es nada serio.**

Apenas escribió eso y se sintió como el idiota más grande en la historia, porque, ¿no era esa la forma en la que había tratado a su relación todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo si no fuera nada serio?

**Aww eso es lindo, te dije que les gustabas a esas chicas (: Me alegro de que estés feliz, Nat 3**

No pudo responder a eso e inmediatamente borró la conversación porque a Lissana le encantaba leer sus mensajes. ¿Cuándo se volvió todo un farsante? Quería hacer lo correcto por Lissana, pero no sabía si sería capaz de forzar a su corazón a tomarla a ella seriamente como debería.

* * *

Natsu y Lissana se prepararon para los días de fiesta, él pasó la semana de navidad con su papá y su madrastra en Michigan. Cuando llegó a su casa, Lissana lo arrastró hasta una rebaja que había en una tienda para chicas que tenían un millón de botellas con cosas olorosas. El lugar hizo que su cabeza nadara en una combinación de flores y especias.

Ella seguía poniéndole botellas debajo de la nariz para ver si le gustaba el olor y él lo único que hacía era asentir, diciendo que estaban bien, a excepción de algunas que olían a rosas podridas y les daba un pulgar hacia abajo. Ella se escabullía por la tienda, metiéndose entre la gente, oliendo botellas y dejándolas caer en su canasta, y él lo único que hacía era seguirla con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, pero igual no podía deja de notar que era el único hombre en la tienda y las chicas arrebataban las cosas de las estanterías como si fuera una especie de carrera.

Mientras que Lissana estaba rociando algo sobre un pedazo de papel, él vio una botella amarilla con una imagen de granos de vainilla, la levanto y la olio.

Natsu por poco se cae, dio un paso hacia atrás y su corazón golpeaba contra sus costillas.

_"Lucy"_

Cerró sus ojos un segundo y ella ya estaba en todos lados, la olió otra vez apretando la botella y su corazón se volvió loco. Esta era su loción. La botella abandonó sus manos cuando Lissana la agarró, su mundo de sueños se cayó a pedazos como un vidrio roto. Olió la loción e hizo una mueca.

—Demasiado dulce.

La puso devuelta y siguió moviéndose por la tienda, pero Natsu se quedó mirando la botella, pasó el pulgar y apretó la abertura donde salió una gota la cual se froto a través de sus dedos. Todo el día pudo oler a Lucy.

Lissana quería que asistieran juntos a Virginia Tech y ambos fueron admitidos, pero en la primavera, Natsu opto por ir a la Universidad de Virginia con una beca de béisbol.

—Tienen el mejor equipo del Estado —explicó.

Estaban de pie en la cocina de su casa de la ciudad, apoyados en el mostrador, el cual tenía una pila de cartas de universidades. Lissana sabía que las escuelas de todo el país lo habían estado viendo y ofreciéndole becas, hasta se rumoreaba que un cazatalentos de los Nacionales de Washington le había dicho a su entrenador que le había estado poniendo un ojo en las estadísticas de Natsu.

—Lo único que te importa es el béisbol —masculló Lissana—. Además, seremos rivales.

—Oh, vamos, a ti no te importan esas estupideces, ¿verdad?

Ella resopló, ya que sabía que la tenía acorralada y no era del tipo de chicas con el espíritu escolar, pero eso muy bien podría cambiar en la Universidad porque los fans de Hokie eran conocidos por los locos que estaban por su escuela, en un buen sentido.

Natsu la tomó en sus brazos y besó su frente, ella puso los brazos alrededor de su cintura y se pudo relajar, durante esos momentos dulces que compartían Natsu se sentía feliz y pensaba que esto tal vez podría funcionar. Dejo que sus dedos se deslizaran debajo su camisa y presionaran su fresca y suave piel pero cuando sus manos rodearon su cintura ella se apartó.

—Detente Natsu, sabes que odio eso.

Mierda, era su "zona sensible," lo cual era ridículo.

—¿Qué? ¿Odias cuando te toco?

—No me gusta cuando tocas mi estómago y… mis llantitas. —Natsu resopló y rodó los ojos porque no pudo evitarlo—. No es gracioso —gritó.

Demasiado para su momento dulce.

—Nena —Alargó la mano hacia ella, pero la apartó—, no tienes llantitas. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tu cuerpo es perfecto? ¿Crees que intentaría agarrar tu estómago si de verdad fuera tan repulsivo?

Parecía como si fuera a llorar.

—No lo entiendes.

No, no lo hizo. Suspiró y miró su carta de la Universidad de Virginia.

—Esto no va a durar, ¿verdad? —preguntó Lissana, puso sus manos alrededor de su vientre y miro las cartas, también. Natsu no respondió porque no lo sabía y, en ese silencio que hizo, ella tomó su bolso y se fue.

Natsu y Lissana no rompieron, pero su relación se balanceaba en el borde de un acantilado. La tensión por el anticipado abandono los rodeaba. Después de los juegos de béisbol, Lissana se enojaba cuando Natsu no la besaba o no le sostenía la mano delante de sus amigos. Eventualmente, la miró y vio que sus ojos estaban llorosos, así que trató de lidiar con las bromas de sus compañeros de equipo.

En momentos como esos, su mente hacía que se acordara de Lucy; ella siempre entendió cómo eran las cosas entre los chicos. Su temporada fue tan grande como todo el mundo esperaba, se llevaron el título del Estado y fue uno de los mejores momentos en la vida de Natsu. Él y Gray estaban diciéndoles adiós a las chicas y estaban a punto de subir al autobús para el viaje de dos horas que les esperaba, cuando el teléfono de Natsu sonó.

¡Felicitaciones, Nat! ¡Hubiera querido estar ahí!

—¿Lucy? —Lissana estaba inclinada sobre él, leyendo el mensaje, así que lo cerró rápidamente—. ¿Por qué te está escribiendo?

—Porque es su amiga —respondió Gray. Le dio a Juvia un beso de despedida y un golpe a Natsu en el brazo antes de subir al autobús. La cara de Lissana se tornó seria.

—¿Qué tan seguido hablas con ella?

—Nunca —respondió Natsu—. No desde el año pasado, lo juro.

Podía sentir los ojos de todo el autobús sobre ellos, pero luego el entrenador se inclinó y tocó el claxon.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo Natsu y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla antes de meterse dentro del autobús, con alivio se dejó caer en el asiento al lado de Gray.

—Amigo —dijo Gray con un suspiro—, Lissana puede ser una perra cuando quiere, ¿verdad?

Natsu se puso tenso. —No la llames así, y es mi culpa de todos modos.

Gray se encogió de hombros, así que no le preguntó a Natsu qué era lo que quería decir con eso.

Todo el autobús celebró la victoria poniéndose muy ruidosos y alborotados y, por primera vez en la historia, el entrenador no los regañó para que se sentaran y se callaran de una vez.

* * *

Después de la graduación, Natsu y Lissana fueron juntos a una fiesta en la casa de Rogue, el hermano de Gaeel, quién por suerte no era como su hermano mayor. Natsu estaba realmente feliz de ver a Gajeel y a Sting de nuevo, junto con algunos chicos mayores con los que solía jugar béisbol.

—¡Salgan de aquí! —gritó Gajeel cuando Natsu entró caminando—. ¡El Chico es un adulto y una mierda!

Natsu casi se echó a reír cuando vio la apretada camiseta de Gajeel que decía "AMO LAS TETAS" y el estómago que le había crecido, pero lo pensó mejor. Todos tomaron cerveza y hablaron de sus estadísticas para la temporada mientras un juego de los Nets pasaba en la televisión. Lissana salió a la calle a fumar con sus amigos, un nuevo habito que había adquirido, el cual él odiaba.

El cuello de Natsu se tensó cuando Gajeel mencionó que Levy podría venir a la fiesta. Natsu se tomó toda su cerveza y se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Realmente no quería hablarle de Lucy a Levy esta vez. Su cabeza se encontraba suficientemente jodida justo como estaba. Lissana volvió a entrar a la habitación y se apretó en el sofá junto a él. Se inclinó hacia adelante y trató de besarlo, pero él recibió una bocanada picante de suciedad y se apartó.

—¿Cuál es tú problema? —preguntó.

—Hueles a humo.

—Estoy masticando chicle. Dios, ¿qué quieres que haga? Estoy aburrida hasta la muerte aquí.

Se sentó pesadamente en el sofá. Natsu se levantó por otra cerveza. Se paró en la cocina y observó a Rogue y Gajeel haciendo un concurso de tragos. Gajeel ganó, golpeando su lata sobre la mesa y dejó salir un sonoro eructo.

—¡Estaré maldito! —dijo Gajeel, mirando más allá de Nasu—. ¡Miren quién está aquí!

Natsu escuchó que la puerta delantera crujía. No tenía que darse la vuelta para sentir su presencia. Toda la habitación se iluminó al sentir el sonido de las risas de Levy y Lucy cuando entraron. Todos en la cocina se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la entrada para darles la bienvenida, pero Natsu se puso de piedra, en shock. Sus manos y pies hormigueaban.

Miro hacia abajo al fregadero de la cocina por un momento y luego inclinó hacia atrás el resto de su cerveza. Ahora la cocina estaba ruidosa y llena de gente. Pero podía oír su voz. —Sting, Dios mío, ¿cómo estás?

La imaginó repartiendo esos abrazos en los que te echaba hacia atrás y hacia adelante antes de dejarte ir. Natsu tomó una respiración profunda antes de darse vuelta. Natsu era unos centímetros más alto que la mayoría de la gente de allí, y estaba a la altura de los ojos con el más alto de los chicos. Podía ver a través de la habitación. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron y los de ella se ampliaron, sintió que se agrietaba, exponiéndose hasta lo más dentro de su ser. Se miraron el uno al otro a través de toda la conmoción.

Su pelo estaba más corto y rubio, descansando sobre sus hombros. Llevaba maquillaje en los ojos y lápiz labial oscuro. Se quedó allí, mudo, mientras ella se empujaba a través de la cocina, corría y le echaba los brazos al cuello, riendo.

—¡Nat! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Te he echado de menos! ¡Mírate! —Se hizo hacia atrás y agarró sus bíceps—. ¡Te has hecho de algunos músculos grandes, eh! —Sus ojos brillaban.

—Te ves… muy bien —logró decir—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo estás en casa?

—Sólo el fin de semana. Mis clases de verano comienzan el lunes.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó de nuevo. Natsu sintió un duro golpecito en el hombro. Se apartó de Lucy para encontrar a Lissana, mirándolo. Teniendo a las dos chicas tan cerca, era como un choque intergaláctico de mundos o algo así. Nunca se había sentido tan incómodo y molesto en su vida.

—¡Hola, Juvia! —dijo Lucy.

—Soy Lissana.

—Oh. —Lucy palideció, dando un paso más lejos de Natsu—. Lo siento.

—¿Estás listo para irnos? —le preguntó Lissana a Natsu. Quería creer que era un buen tipo. Un hombre honorable, pero en este momento, cuando se trataba de Lissana, sabía que nunca lo haría bien al lado de ella, y este sería otro de esos fracasos.

—Sólo son las once —dijo, rascándose la nuca. Lissana se giró hacia Lucy.

—¿Te importa si hablo con mi novio a solas?

Lucy levantó las cejas hacia Natsu y dijo—: Por supuesto. —Antes de alejarse de la pareja. Se acercó a la mesa, donde tragos de licor barato se estaban alineando.

—¡Naysu! —La voz severa de Lissana le hizo apartar los ojos de Lucy—. ¿Te vas conmigo o no?

—Lissana, por favor… No he visto a estas personas desde hace mucho tiempo.

—En dos meses tampoco vas a verme mucho —dijo.

—Lo sé, pero… —Se preguntaba por qué Lucy llevaba tanto maquillaje. Lissana comenzó a frotar su rodilla contra su pierna y luego se presionó contra él. Guau. Ella nunca se puso enérgica en público.

—Vamos arriba —susurró.

La incomodidad y el mal momento de todo le hizo rechinar las palabras. —No en este momento.

Lissana hizo mala cara. —A veces, realmente no sé por qué estamos juntos, Nat.

—No me llames Nat. —Su tono la hizo alejarse y su boca se abrió para disculparse. Nunca antes le había hablado con ese tono.

—Olvídalo. Me voy. —Se fue pisoteando. Desde la puerta, Lissana tintineó sus llaves y gritó—: ¡Adiós, Natsu!

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Sentía los ojos de todos. Su pulso latía con fuerza y movió los pies. "Mierda". Fue tras ella. Debía de saber que lo haría, porque estaba de pie en el porche con los brazos cruzados cuando salió. Se detuvo frente a ella.

El labio inferior de Lissana temblaba. —¿Qué nos está pasando, Natsu?

Natsu sabía que finalmente tenían que crecerle algunas pelotas y hacerse hombre. No podía seguir haciéndole esto a ella. O a sí mismo.

—No está funcionando —dijo. Las palabras sonaron extrañas y poco convincentes.

—¿Estás rompiendo conmigo? —susurró.

—Lo siento. No quiero hacerte daño, Liss. Pero no soy el hombre adecuado para ti. No creo que pueda cambiar. No creo que nunca vaya a ser capaz de amarte como te mereces y hacerte feliz.

—¿Qué hice mal? —preguntó.

—Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Natsu contuvo el aliento mientras sostenía su mirada y esperó. Una lágrima cayó. Luego una segunda. Ella las limpió y dijo entrecortadamente—: Necesito a Juvia.

Él asintió con la cabeza y volvió a la casa, abriéndose paso hasta que encontró a Juvia en la parte trasera con un cigarrillo. Ella lo pisoteó cuando vio su cara.

—Te necesita —dijo Natsu.

—¿Finalmente rompieron? —preguntó Juvia.

Las palabras lo sacudieron como un puñetazo. Natsu asintió. La siguió a través de la casa, pero cuando llegaron a la puerta, Juvia se giró y lo detuvo con la palma en su pecho.

—Eso es todo. Yo me encargo. —La severa mirada que le dio demostraba que entendía, aunque no estaba feliz.

—¿La llevarás a casa?

Ella dio un breve asentimiento y tomó el pomo de la puerta. Dio un paso atrás para permitir que la puerta se cerrara. Un amargo sentimiento de pérdida y conclusión se instaló en su estómago, mezclándose con la culpa y la maravilla de una dulce presencia en la habitación detrás de él.

Miradas de lástima vacilaban sobre él mientras se volteaba, pero ninguna más simpática que la de Lucy. Tragó saliva y se quitó la gorra de béisbol, pasándose la mano por su pelo aplastado antes de deslizar la gorra sobre su cabeza y sus ojos.

—¿Estás bien, hombre? —preguntó Sting.

Natsu sólo pudo encogerse de hombros y tratar de no mirar a Lucy, quién no había apartado la mirada de él. Era más consiente de ella de lo que nunca antes lo había sido de nada en su vida. Se odiaba porque, con cada segundo que pasaba, su tristeza por terminar su primera relación era cada vez menos lo que tomaba posesión de su corazón.

Gajeel envolvió un largo brazo alrededor del cuello de Natsu y le dio otra cerveza, que en realidad no necesitaba. —Está bien, Chico. Bienvenido de nuevo a la soltería. —Gajeel chocó sus botellas, y la gente en la habitación finalmente comenzó a regresar a sus conversaciones anteriores.

Natsu puso la botella en sus labios, pero no bebió. Su cuerpo se sentía extraño, entumecido y pesado en el interior, pero zumbando en la superficie. Sintió a Lucy caminar alrededor de la mesa hacia él mientras Gajeel lo soltaba y se iba a molestar a una de las chicas de la secundaria. No se atrevía a mirarla.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—No está enojada conmigo por hablar contigo, ¿verdad?

—Nah. Hemos estado teniendo problemas. Todo el asunto de la universidad, ¿sabes? No es tu culpa.

Lucy lo estudió, estudiándolo con los ojos.

—Hombre… —Lo miró fijamente—. Incluso tu voz ha cambiado. Tengo que mirarte hacia arriba ahora.

Su atención lo precipitó. —Siempre fui un poco más alto que tú —dijo

—Sí, pero ahora eres… No lo sé.

Por un momento, parecía casi tímida, lo que llenó a Natsu de orgullo masculino.

—¿Quieres tomar un trago conmigo? —preguntó ella.

—Sólo uno. Aún no he decidido si voy a pasar la noche o conducir más tarde.

—Deberías quedarte —dijo ella, vertiendo el líquido transparente en un vaso de papel y entregándoselo—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, pensó Natsu, pero con la cómoda facilidad que había entre ellos, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Sus ojos se encontraron y bloquearon mientras echaban hacia atrás sus tragos.

Quemaba como fuego líquido y Natsu tosió, lo que hizo reír a Lucy. No había tomado licor desde la noche de su cumpleaños cuando se emborrachó y la llamó. El recuerdo le trajo calor a las mejillas.

Levy se acercó y tomó a Lucy por el brazo. —Estamos jugando a las cartas. Necesito un compañero.

Lucy miró a Natsu, como pidiendo permiso, llenándolo nuevamente con ese orgullo masculino de propiedad que no tenía derecho a sentir.

—Ve —dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la mesa.

—Ven —dijo ella. Su sonrisa era dulce, y Natsu sintió que ella no quería estar más lejos de él de lo que él quería estarlo de ella. Así que se contentaba con sentarse y mirar.

La fiesta creció a medida que la noche avanzaba, y Lucy continuó bebiendo. Natsu contó ocho, lo que él creía que era mucho para una chica, pero Lucy se mantenía en pie. Se había vuelto más ruidosa y se reía mucho más. Sin embargo, parecía la más sobria del grupo. Levy ya se había deslizado de su silla en un ataque de risa, y Gajeel era un desastre baboso.

A las dos de la mañana, la gente comenzó a despejarse. El hermano pequeño de Gajeel, Rogue, sacó el sofá cama y la gente comenzó a apilarse sobre él. Levy se acurrucó en un sillón reclinable y se desmayó. Los ojos de Lucy estaban un poco caídos, pero por lo demás estaba lúcida mientras le sonreía a Natsu.

—Todavía no estoy lista para dormir —dijo.

Su corazón latía un poco más rápido.

Rogue debió haber escuchado, porque mientras pasaba junto a ellos, dijo—: Ustedes dos pueden bajar al sótano.

Natsu miró a su alrededor. Lo último que quería era que algún rumor le llegara a Lissana de que se había ido con otra chica la misma noche que rompieron, pero nadie le prestaba atención. Lucy siguió a Natsu por los escalones de madera hasta el sótano sin terminar. Se utilizaba mayormente para almacenamiento, pero en una esquina había una alfombra en el concreto con un viejo sofá y una televisión para jugar a los videojuegos.

Natsu se dejó caer en el ruidoso sofá y se sorprendió cuando Lucy se inclinó pesadamente contra él, con su cabeza en su hombro. La caída de su cuerpo le mostró que estaba más borracha de lo que había demostrado en la planta alta.

Natsu sacó una manta de la parte posterior del sofá y la puso sobre ellos.

—No te vas a enfermar, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Nunca me enfermo al beber. Tengo un estómago como el de mi papá.

Natsu se puso tenso. No le gustaba esa comparación. Lucy levanto la cabeza y lo miró.

—Estaba en periodo de prueba académica mi primer semestre —dijo—. Nunca se lo dije a nadie. Festejaba demasiado duro cuando me estaba comprometiendo con mi hermandad. Tenía mis calificaciones protegidas, pero mi mamá y Rufus se molestaron. Dijeron que me dirigía por el mismo camino que mi padre.

La ira se apoderó de Natsu. Sabía que Lucy tenía la capacidad de ser como su padre, pero también sabía que ella era más fuerte que eso. Creía en ella, ¿por qué ellos no? Deberían estar animándola, no diciéndole ese tipo de mierda para provocar sus miedos más profundos.

—No eres tu padre —dijo Natsu a través de sus dientes apretados.

Sus ojos se humedecieron. —Pero soy como él. —Él pasó su mano por su cabello suave y liso y ella cerró los ojos.

—No eres como él. Y no vas a terminar como él. Sólo te estás divirtiendo como todos los demás. —No sabía si creía eso, pero quería que fuera cierto. El estómago de Natsu se apretó de los nervios mientras se preparaba para decir lo siguiente—. Y si estás realmente preocupada, Lucy… quizás podrías dejar de beber.

Su cabeza calló sobre su pecho. Se veía tan cansada. —No sé si puedo.

—¿Por qué no? —susurró.

Ella lo pensó un momento. —A la gente le gusto más cuando bebo.

—¿Quién? —_"¿Chicos?"_—. Lo siento, pero que se jodan.

Natsu se preguntaba si no era ella quien se gustaba más cuando bebía, cuando se entumecía y dejaba ir todo. Lucy se deslizó hacia abajo en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en su regazo. Él apartó el cabello de su cara y luego le limpió una mancha de delineador de por debajo del ojo con su pulgar.

—Te he echado de menos, Nat.

No pudo decir nada. En el segundo siguiente, sintió que su mano se presionaba sobre sus pantalones. Al principio, pensó que era un accidente, pero mientras estaba sentado muy quieto, ella desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones y abrió la cremallera._" Oh, Dios… Santo..."_

—Lucy...

—Está bien.

Ella empezó a deslizar su mano adentro y, con un golpe seco de su corazón, él agarró su muñeca. Estaba tan sorprendido, y de repente tan excitado que casi no podía encontrar su voz.

Tartamudeó. —No tienes que hacer esto.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Eres el único que no espera algo de mí.

Con una respiración profunda, Natsu apartó su mano suavemente y trató de abrazarla, pero ella se sentó, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de sus rodillas.

—¿Lucy? —Ella no lo miraba. Rápidamente, subió la cremallera de sus pantalones y trató de ajustarse—. Oye…

La atrajo hacia sí, tirando más cerca cuando ella trató de apartarse, hasta que por fin se relajó contra su costado, temblando. Preguntas y emociones luchaban dentro de Natsu. No tenía ni idea de qué decir o hacer para hacer esto bien. Quería aligerar el estado de ánimo y disminuir el dolor del rechazo que sabía que ella sentía.

—Escucha —dijo Natsu en su pelo—, estás matándome ahora mismo. Si mañana te presentas sobria en mi casa y tratas de poner las manos debajo de mis pantalones, te juro que no te detendré. Pero la última vez que te besé, estabas borracha y creo que lo lamentabas. Te quiero, pero no así.

Su respiración se hizo un poco más profunda, mientras esperaba su respuesta. Ella mantuvo su mejilla presionada contra su hombro y le echó los brazos alrededor de sus bíceps.

Su respuesta fue tranquila. —Ese fue el mejor beso que jamás me han dado, ya sabes.

Alegría, pura y dulce, explotó dentro de él. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de ella y la empujó hacia abajo por lo que quedaron los dos acostados, su espalda contra su pecho. Fijó la manta y trató de controlarse cuando la sintió acurrucar su cuerpo contra el suyo. Ella uso el hueco de su codo como almohada.

—Iré a tu casa mañana.

Se retorció de nuevo más lejos mientras sus palabras se abrían paso a través de su sistema. Entonces, se estremeció cuando ella besó la piel sensible en medio de su brazo. Trató de pensar en algo interesante para decir, pero lo único que podía soportar era decirle la verdad.

—Estaré esperando.

* * *

**Y TERMINA el capitulo. En los proximos dias subire el ultimo.**

**Antes de que me olvide, ya que estare terminando esta historia, me gustaria que por reviews o MP me digan se quieren que adapte algun Libro, Saga o Manga al Universo FT.**

**Espero sus reviews, gracias por leer.**

**Nos leemos!**

**Nick Reus (Se pronuncia: "Rois")**

s


	6. Chapter 6

**La verdad que me sorprendí sobre la aceptacion de esta historia, y debo agradecerles a todos los lectores, tanto a los que dejaron comentarios, los que pusieron fav, foll y tambien a esos lectores anonimos, gracias a todos y nos leemos abajo**

**Ni FT ni FWM me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

Eran las cuatro en punto de la tarde antes de que Natsu supiera que Lucy no iría.

Volvió a pensar en esa mañana. Todos los signos habían estado ahí. Lucy se había deslizado fuera de sus brazos, tratando de escabullirse, pero él la llamó y le preguntó a dónde iba.

—Necesito encontrar a Levy —susurró ella—. Te llamaré más tarde, ¿está bien, Nat?

No dijo nada. Como su usual modus operandi, ninguno de ellos trajo a colación lo que había pasado entre ellos o lo que habían dicho. Y luego, Lucy había corrido lejos, dejándolo con las semillas de la duda que florecerían en daño y frustración según como el día seguía.

Su corazón saltó, luego se hundió, cuando su celular sonó con el número de Lissana. La culpa lo hizo responder, aunque rezó para que ella no hiciera esto más duro para ellos.

—Hola —dijo.

—Terminamos hace, como, cinco minutos y, ¿tú ya te estás enganchando con Lucy Heartfilia? Quien, de paso, es gorda y ¡se ha estado arrastrando alrededor de ti por años!

Se obligó a quedarse calmado, porque la voz frenética de Lissana era todo lo contrario. —No nos enganchamos —dijo sin alterarse.

—¡Sé que durmieron juntos en el sótano!

—Pero no pasó nada.

—¿La amas? —La voz de Lissana se quebró con rabia y lágrimas, haciendo que Natsu se encogiera.

Abrió su boca, pero el miedo y la confusión se apoderaron de su garganta. Todo este tiempo había enterrado su amor por Lucy, pateando arena continuamente sobre éste mientras trataba de vivir su vida, pero una noche de verla lo había levantado todo, tan brillante y fuerte como siempre.

Lissana hizo un sonido de asfixia en el otro extremo de la línea. —¡Oh, Dios! Eres un imbécil, Natsu.

—Lo siento —susurró.

Ella le colgó. Se arrancó la gorra de la cabeza y la tiró a través de la habitación antes de colapsar en el sofá con la cabeza en sus manos. Se sintió enfermo. Nunca quiso herir a Lissana, pero él egoístamente se quedó con ella. Y ella había estado en lo cierto acerca de Lucy. Una y otra vez había probado que no lo quería a menos que estuviera ebria y tratando de recompensarlo por ser amable.

La mamá de Natsu entró con las llaves en la boca y bolsas de compras en los brazos. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella con su cadera.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó él desde su posición sentada.

Ella rió, dejando caer las bolsas y sacando las llaves de su boca. —No suenas tan entusiasmado cuando te ofreces.

Comenzó a levantarse, pero ella lo sentó con un gesto de su mano.

—Puedo manejarlo. Luces como si hubieras tenido una noche difícil.

Natsu se paró cuando la vio luchando mientras se alzaba en las puntas de los dedos de sus pies para deslizar un envase en el tercer estante. Él lo tomó y lo empujó en el estante.

—Gracias —dijo ella, frotándole su espalda en una forma que lo hizo sentir como si fuera un niño pequeño otra vez. Era un sentimiento de nostalgia que lo hizo abrirse con ella.

—Terminamos.

Se reclinó contra la encimera con los brazos cruzados, y ella dejó de hacer lo que hacía. —Oh, Natsu, lo siento. —Ella se acercó a él y puso sus manos en sus antebrazos cruzados—. Sé que estas herido, cariño, pero es realmente lo mejor.

Asintió, pero se sintió mal al aceptar su afecto. No lo merecía.

—Iba a salir a cenar con las chicas, pero creo que me quedaré en casa esta noche.

—No —dijo—, deberías ir. No estoy con el mejor humor, así que sólo pasare el tiempo en mi cuarto.

Él ignoró su expresión triste.

—Bueno… si estás seguro. Te traeré algo, ¿está bien?

Asintió nuevamente y ella se alzó sobre los dedos de sus pies para besar su mejilla antes de que él fuera a su dormitorio. Media hora después, escuchó a su mamá irse. Natsu quería dormir, pero no podía relajarse. Se acostó boca abajo en su colchón, pasando los dedos por su cabello y contra su cuero cabelludo y apretando sus ojos cerrados tan fuerte como podía. Mientras más tiempo se acostó ahí pensando, más enojado se ponía. Consigo mismo. Con Lucy. Con la vida.

Y luego, su teléfono sonó con un mensaje de texto.

El corazón de Natsu fue directo a su garganta y comenzó a golpear a un ritmo pesado. Era de Lucy. Busco a tientas el celular para abrirlo.

**Nat?**

Ahora tecleó rápido para responder.

**Estoy aquí.**

Se escuchó el sonido de tres golpes.

**Estoy aquí, también.**

Saltó de su cama y corrió a la puerta delantera, tirando de ella para abrirla. Lucy estaba ahí parada, luciendo más como ella misma, casual, sin maquillaje. Levy se sentó en su auto, viéndolos. Natsu no se atrevía a sonreír o estar feliz. Cuando habló, llegó toda la rabia que había estado hirviendo dentro de él.

—No pensé que vendrías —dijo.

Ella pestañeó y bajo la mirada. —Sí. Habría venido antes, pero…

—¿Pero qué? —Esperó por su excusa, por su razón para abandonarlo una última vez antes de que ella regresara a la escuela y nunca la viera de nuevo.

—Estaba asustada —susurró.

Su respuesta genuina robó algo del amargo viento de sus velas, pero no todo.

—¿Por qué Levy está esperando? —preguntó—. ¿Planeas decir tus disculpas y correr?

Mordió su labio, sus ojos como dardos, como si estuviera avergonzada. —No sabía que ibas tan serio, y no quería estar atrapada…

Ahora, él se desinfló completamente. Se preguntó por qué estaba ella realmente ahí. ¿Por obligación, por alguna promesa que había hecho anoche?

Levantó su barbilla hacia Levy y dijo—: La tengo, la llevaré a casa.

Lucy le dio una sonrisa agradecida, pareciendo aliviada.

—Pásenla bien, chicos—gritó Levy antes de arrancar.

Antes de que se movieran del vestíbulo, él preguntó—: ¿Por qué estás realmente aquí?

No parecía sorprendida u ofendida por la pregunta, sólo asustada. Nunca había sido así con ella, pero también nunca había estado tan cerca de lo que quería, y él tenía que estar seguro de que estaban en la misma página. Lo quería todo, y si esto era sólo algo pasajero para ella, no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, no importaba lo mucho que su cuerpo discrepara.

—Quería verte —dijo ella, jugando con sus dedos—. Me siento estúpida acerca de la otra noche.

—No te estoy reteniendo para nada de lo que dijiste anoche, Lucy. Y no necesitas sentirte estúpida. Sólo era yo.

—Lo sé, pero anoche sentí algo diferente contigo, y luego lo llevé muy lejos. Oh, Dios, estoy balbuceando.

Ella tragó. Sus manos temblaron. La visión de su nerviosismo hizo que Natsu experimentara una oleada de confianza como nunca antes la había sentido. Todas las huellas del niño desaparecieron. Buen viaje, pensó Natsu.

Tomó su mano y la llevó hasta su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Ella había estado en su habitación un montón de veces, pero esta vez se sentía diferente. Era diferente. Antes, él solía dejar la puerta abierta.

Se miraron el uno al otro, a unos centímetros de distancia, sin hacer algún movimiento. No sonrió y ella tampoco. Cuando ella levantó su mano para empujar su cabello detrás de su oreja, notó su temblor.

¿Se encontraba asustada? ¿Nerviosa? ¿Deseando poder cambiar de opinión?

—No tenemos que hacer nada —le dijo.

Ella miró hacia sus pies antes de encontrarse con sus ojos. No podía creer cuan intranquila se encontraba.

—¿Tú no quieres? —preguntó.

—No dije eso. Sólo dije que tú no me debes nada.

—Te debo mucho. —Dio un tentativo paso—. Escucha, sé que tenías un flechazo conmigo. Y sé que no he sido exactamente cuidadosa con tus sentimientos. Lamento nunca haberte tomado más en serio. —Sus ojos como chocolate se quedaron en los de él, lagrimeando ligeramente, pero constante—. Es solo que… esto se siente más grande… más real que cualquier cosa. No quiero arruinar esto. Si nosotros hacemos esto, todo cambiará. Y estoy preocupada de que si lo hacemos, se romperá el hechizo y tú superarás eso.

Natsu no podía evitar sentirse dolido con que ella pensara que era sólo una conquista para él. Revolvió su liso cabello y deseó tener su gorra sobre él.

—Esto no es sólo un enamoramiento, Lucy. No va a desaparecer.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Sus ojos estaban realmente llorosos ahora—. No creo que pueda soportar si tú no quieres nada conmigo después. Sé que no tengo ningún derecho de esperar algo. No he sido exactamente una gran amiga, pero ahora que te tengo nuevamente, no quiero perderte.

No podía creer que ella pensara que sería la que terminara lastimada. —Eso no pasará porque te amo. Si alguien se quedara con el corazón roto aquí, soy yo. No tú.

—Tampoco quiero lastimarte —susurró.

—Entonces, no lo hagas. No huyas de mí. Déjame entrar.

La tensión, distinta y eléctrica, se construyó entre ellos, hasta que él dio un paso adelante, su mano se deslizó en el cabello de ella y tiró de su rostro hacia el suyo. Sus brazos fueron alrededor del cuello de él y lo besó de vuelta sin dudarlo, presionando su cuerpo y jalándolo más cerca. El olor a vainilla invadió su sistema. Se besaron hasta que su espalda golpeó la pared y luego se separaron. Ambos respiraban pesadamente.

—Nat… —Lucy dejó escapar una risa nerviosa—. Esto es tan… Tú eres tan…

—Shh.

La besó nuevamente y, cuando ella gimió, sintió un hormigueo todo el camino desde su torso hasta sus pies descalzos. Había venido hacia él temerosa y sobria, queriéndolo. Era todo en lo que podía pensar. Con ambas manos en su cuello y sus pulgares frotando la línea de su mandíbula, él sintió su pulso acelerarse debajo de sus manos mientras ella alcanzaba el botón de sus pantalones.

—Oh —dijo contra sus labios, dejando caer sus manos para agarrar las muñecas de ella y ponerlas alrededor de su cintura. Natsu la besó más fuerte y segundos después, probó sal. Se retiró lo suficiente para ver las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Pero no estaba triste. Le preocupó haber sido demasiado duro con ella, tan sólo para luego sentir sus uñas cavando en su espalda baja mientras sus manos se deslizaban debajo de su camiseta y lo jalaba más cerca.

Levantó la camiseta y él dejo que la sacara por su cabeza. El pequeño y femenino sonido de aprobación que ella hizo al verlo casi causo que él perdiera todo el sentido de lo bueno y lo malo. Luego, ella lo sorprendió quitándose su propia camiseta. Natsu sabía que tenía que parecer un preadolescente virginal porque no podía dejar de mirar su suave y cremosa piel y hermosas curvas. Lucy sólo acariciaba su cara y corría los dedos por sus brazos, dejándolo observar.

Contuvo el aliento mientras alcanzaba su cintura. Cuando la tocó, ella no lo apartó. Arqueó su espalda hacia él, y su boca bajó a la suya nuevamente. La empujo suavemente hacia la cama, sin romper el beso, y la atrajo hacia debajo de manera que ambos estaban acostados sobre sus costados. Ella alcanzo sus pantalones de nuevo y, esta vez, él tomó su mano y la llevó a su boca, mordiendo suavemente la punta de su dedo.

Una confusa y ansiosa mirada cruzó su rostro. —¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo otras cosas en mente. Cosas que requieren tu ropa saliendo, no la mía.

Pudo decir que la había conmocionado porque ella no podía ni siquiera contestar. Sus ojos se hicieron grandes, y él vio su pecho subir y bajar un poco rápido. No podía superar cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo a cada palabra y toque.

La observó tragar fuerte antes de que sus cejas se juntaran en preocupación y mirara lejos.

—Hay tanto que no sabes —dijo ella—. Mi vida ha sido un desastre. Si tú supieras todo…

—Te seguiría amando.

Su barbilla se sacudió, pero ella asintió como si le creyera, y su aceptación sólo parecía ponerla más emocional. Natsu borró las líneas de las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Ella corrió su mano sobre la curva de su hombro, llena de asombro al igual que él.

—¿Cuándo te volviste tan sexy, Nat? Me refiero a... siempre fuiste lindo, pero demonios...

La beso otra vez y la acostó sobre su espalda, dejándose sentir más de lo que nunca había sentido en su vida. Sabía que antes ella sólo pensaba en él como un amigo. Sabía que ella no había estado lista para lo que él quería. Pero ahora… ahora… finalmente.

* * *

Una hora después, se acostaron juntos. Natsu seguía usando sus pantalones, con la manta levantada sobre ellos.

—Esto es tan raro —susurró Lucy. Corrió sus dedos sobre las líneas de su pecho—. He salido un montón, Nat. Estoy segura de que eso lo sabes, pero juro que nunca me he sentido así. —Buscó sus ojos—. Tú eres el único chico en el que he confiado, me siento segura contigo.

—Bien —dijo, besando sus labios.

—Y mimada —añadió.

—He esperado un largo tiempo por esto. —Su cruda honestidad le sorprendió.

—Sin embargo, quiero que tú también te sientas seguro. —Cuando no dijo nada, ella preguntó—: ¿Lo estás?

Natsu pensó sobre los dos años desde que ella había estado lejos. Ni una vez lo había invitado a visitarla o tratado de hacerlo parte de su nueva vida. Quería creer que un milagro había tomado lugar entre ellos ahora, pero era muy realista para eso.

—Aun no estoy seguro de que no caminaras por esa puerta y te olvidarás de mí —dijo él.

El dolor se estableció en su cara. —Sólo tendré que probarme a mí misma, entonces.

Él hizo una pausa. Ya que estaban siendo sinceros, Natsu extendió la mano para acariciar su mejilla y, tranquilamente, dijo—: Podrías empezar por no beber de nuevo.

Esperó por una respuesta indignada. La cosa de la bebida era por ella, no por él, pero sabía que era un obstáculo que tenía que superar. Tenía que creer en ella misma. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla e hizo un mojado camino a través de su muñeca, donde ella recostó su cabeza.

—Quiero parar —dijo. Lo miró con abierta sinceridad a los ojos—. No siento que lo necesito cuando estoy contigo.

—No, no lo necesitas. —Natsu no era tonto. Sabía que cambiar eso no sería fácil, y que él no podría estar siempre con ella, pero el hecho de que estuviera dispuesta a tratarlo, lo hizo sentirse agradecido.

Natsu oyó un carro aparcando afuera y sus ojos se ampliaron.

—¡Mierda, mi mamá!

Ambos saltaron de la cama, riendo mientras se ponían sus ropas y Natsu tiró de la puerta para abrirla. Ambos estaban sentados inocentemente en la cama cuando su mamá subió las escaleras y se detuvo en la entrada.

—¡Oh, mi Dios, Lucy! —dijo—. ¡Es genial verte!

—A usted también, señora Dragneel. ¿Cómo está?

—Maravillosamente, aun mejor después de un tiempo con mis amigas. —Su mamá miraba de ida y vuelta entre Natsu y Lucy, una mirada de complicidad en sus ojos, y sonreía—. Bueno, chicos los dejaré pasar el rato. —Con un guiño, se giró y se encaminó a su habitación.

—Tu mamá es tan genial —dijo Lucy. Natsu tenía que estar de acuerdo.

—¿Cómo vas a volver mañana a la escuela? —preguntó él.

—Mi mamá —Sonaba menos que encantada.

Una idea surgió, complementándose con sus pensamientos. —¿Puedo llevarte?

Lucy sonrió. —¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí. Bueno, si tú quieres.

—Si quiero. —Lucy se acercó más, mordiendo su labio—. ¿Puedes quedarte hasta el martes?

Su sangre se calentó, y él asintió.

—Pero Natsu… no quiero que esto acabe el martes. —Ella curvó sus dedos en el algodón de su camiseta y lo atrajo más cerca, su rostro era serio.

—Tampoco yo —dijo él—, y si tratas de huir después de un par de meses, te acecharé.

Lucy rió. Él bromeaba, pero su miedo de ser uno de sus chicos de llegar e irse era real. Ambos tenían que probarse a ellos mismos.

—¿Es malo que la idea de tenerte acechándome me ponga algo caliente? —pregunto ella.

Ahora era su turno para reír. Se agachó y entrelazó sus dedos. Ambos se sentaron en un cómodo silencio por un momento, asentándose ante la novedad de sus circunstancias.

—Podemos hacer que esto funcione ¿cierto? —susurró Lucy.

Si él tenía algo que ver con eso, sí.

Se inclinó hacia delante y la besó. Las intenciones de su corazón eran claras. Hacía tiempo había dejado de creer que ese día llegaría. Ahora estaba aquí, contra viento y marea, y ya sea que Lucy lo supiera o no, el intentaba convertir ese tal vez en un para siempre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**gracias a todos otra vez y quiero agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto, que si bien no es una historia originalmente mia, me tomé el tiempo para adaptar este gran libro al Universo Fairy Tail.**

**Me gustaria que se pasen por otras de mis historias y espero que nos leamos en algun otro proyecto en el futuro, gracias por todo.**

**he visto sus consejos y debo decir que los tendré en mente, y que seguire abierto a nuevos.**

**Los saluda, su amable vecino, el hombre arañ-**** Nick Reus.**

**Nick Reus(Rois)**


End file.
